Olosogno
by Lady Angel Fanwriter
Summary: Viviana, acclamata ideatrice di giochi di ruolo olografici e vecchia amica di Riker, introduce lui, Deanna e Data alla sua ultima creazione. Purtroppo il computer impazzisce e i giocatori si trovano ad affrontare mostri e pericoli divenuti terribilmente reali. Un affascinante personaggio olografico li soccorre, ma si profilerà un pericolo imprevisto, che coinvolge i sentimenti...
1. Chapter 1

Viviana Morgante, acclamata ideatrice di giochi di ruolo olografici e amica di vecchia data di Riker, giunge sull'Enterprise ed introduce lui, Deanna e Data alla sua ultima creazione fantasy. Purtroppo il computer sembra impazzire, facendo saltare le protezioni e bloccando l'accesso al ponte ologrammi, mentre i giocatori si trovano ad affrontare mostri e pericoli divenuti improvvisamente terribilmente reali. Fortunatamente giunge in loro soccorso un affascinante personaggio olografico, ma a causa sua si profilerà un pericolo del tutto imprevisto e che coinvolge i sentimenti…

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.

**Capitolo I**

Il comandante William Riker percorreva il corridoio curvo dell'_Enterprise_ con un mezzo sorriso a sollevargli gli angoli della bocca, negli occhi uno scintillio gioioso, il passo rapido ed impaziente, e quasi non vedeva le persone che incrociava, dedicando loro non più che un distratto cenno del capo. Era immerso in ricordi piacevoli, non mai sbiaditi nell'implacabile trascorrere del tempo, e si sentiva pieno di un'aspettativa quasi divorante.

Fu così che, ad una svolta, per poco non travolse Deanna Troi, il consigliere dell'astronave, quasi sbattendola contro la parete.

"Ehi!", esclamò la giovane, bella donna bruna, "Dove stai correndo? C'è un incendio a bordo?"

Riker la guardò con aria smarrita, prima di tornare di botto alla realtà.

"Oh... ti chiedo scusa, Deanna!", farfugliò, imbarazzato, "Ti sei fatta male?"

Deanna si riassettò la divisa, il cui colore verde la qualificava come appartenente al personale scientifico, e lo rassicurò:

"No, no, assolutamente. Ma dove stavi andando così di fretta?"

"Se vieni con me te lo spiego", replicò Riker, invitandola con un cenno ed avviandosi. Deanna gli si affiancò, facendo tre passi contro i due delle lunghe gambe del comandante in seconda, e gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa. Riker aveva un carattere impulsivo che aveva imparato a dominare da lungo tempo, ormai, e l'eccitazione che il consigliere percepiva in lui, con la chiarezza dovuta alla sua natura empatica, era quindi alquanto insolita, sebbene assolutamente non allarmante.

"Ti ricordi di Viviana Morgante?", domandò Riker, fermandosi davanti al turboascensore. Dopo un attimo, le porte scivolarono di lato con un sibilo idraulico, rivelando la cabina, in cui entrarono.

"Sala teletrasporto uno", ordinò il primo ufficiale al computer. La cabina si mosse mentre Deanna rifletteva:

"Non era la tua migliore amica ai tempi dell'accademia?"

"Proprio lei", confermò Riker con un sorriso, "E sta per arrivare sull'_Enterprise_."

"Davvero?", fece Deanna, perplessa, "Se non ricordo male, non finì l'accademia... A meno che non ci sia tornata più tardi...?"

Lasciò l'interrogativo in sospeso, e Riker scosse il capo:

"No, quando si ritirò fu una decisione definitiva. Semplicemente comprese di non essere adatta alla vita militare e si dedicò a tutt'altra carriera."

"Ideatrice di giochi olografici, vero?"

"Ottima memoria!", si complimentò il comandante, con il suo sorriso contagioso, "È diventata un'autorità in materia, una vera e propria istituzione. Non c'è casa produttrice di giochi olografici che non sarebbe disposta a pagare una fortuna per ingaggiarla permanentemente, ma lei è molto indipendente e preferisce vendere le sue creazioni a chi le pare, ossia a chi è disposto a rispettare le sue idee, piuttosto che a chi paga di più."

Il turboascensore si fermò dolcemente e le porte si riaprirono. I due uscirono e si diressero in fretta alla sala del teletrasporto.

"Ma non avevi perso i contatti con lei anni fa?", indagò Deanna, incuriosita. Al tempo della loro relazione, Riker le aveva parlato spesso della sua profonda amicizia per quella ragazza, tanto che all'inizio lei ne era stata un poco gelosa. Poi però aveva compreso che quel legame era del tutto platonico, paragonabile a quello che si era instaurato tra loro due dopo la fine della loro storia, quando si erano ritrovati a distanza di anni ed avevano costruito un rapporto del tutto diverso.

"Sì, è per questo che, quando ho saputo che stava per arrivare, mi sono precipitato a riceverla", spiegò l'uomo, "Chissà che faccia farà, quando mi vedrà!"

Ebbe un sorriso monellesco e Deanna, divertita, lo imitò.

Giunsero in sala teletrasporto, dove il tenente comandante Geordi La Forge stava in piedi dietro alla consolle, le grandi mani brune posate sulla superficie colorata.

"Comandante, Deanna...", li salutò con un cenno, "Pronti a far salire la signorina Morgante."

Deanna si chiese come mai si fosse scomodato il capo ingegnere della nave in persona per venire a teletrasportare a bordo la nuova venuta, ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni, perché Riker impartì l'ordine:

"Energia."

Un fascio di scintille turbinò su una delle pedane del teletrasporto, al cui interno si materializzò una figura umana. Quando l'effetto del congegno si esaurì, sulla piattaforma c'era una donna non molto alta ma ben proporzionata dai corti capelli castani; nel viso dai lineamenti regolari brillava un paio di straordinari occhi verde-azzurri, frangiati di ciglia nerissime, che si posarono sui presenti. Quando si misero a fuoco sulla figura di un uomo molto alto dai capelli bruni e dalla corta barba, in essi sorse improvvisa una luce abbagliante, mentre il bel volto si atteggiava ad un'espressione di inaspettata, incredula gioia:

"Will!"

Riker le andò incontro con un sorriso così largo che pareva volesse aprirgli in due la faccia. Lei saltò giù dalla piattaforma e gli balzò al collo, stampandogli di slancio un bacio sulla bocca. L'uomo l'abbracciò e la sollevò da terra, ricambiando il bacio con altrettanto slancio.

Deanna sentì su di sé lo sguardo interdetto di La Forge, ma non si voltò e rimase a guardare la scena con un sorriso. Percepiva il legame che univa quei due, ed era qualcosa di raro e prezioso che ben pochi hanno la fortuna di vivere; c'era tra loro un affetto profondo ed appassionato, tuttavia completamente scevro da implicazioni sessuali, che andava al di là dell'amicizia e che non era però amore, inteso come il sentimento che unisce una coppia.

Infine i due amici si staccarono, gli occhi brillanti, i sorrisi luminosi.

"Non posso crederci!", eruppe la donna, "Cosa ci fai qui?", lo sguardo le cadde sul colletto della divisa rossa della sezione operazioni, dove spiccavano tre pallini neri, "Comandante, nientemeno!"

"Beh, in effetti sono il primo ufficiale dell'_Enterprise_", spiegò Riker, divertito come sempre dall'esuberanza dell'amica. Lei lo fissò per un momento, attonita, poi gli pulì rapidamente una sbavatura di rossetto dal labbro inferiore e fece un passo indietro.

"Accidenti, Will, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo", borbottò. Riker rise di cuore.

"Nessun imbarazzo, Viviana! In fondo, non ci vediamo da dodici anni, ed un po' d'entusiasmo è normale, tra vecchi amici."

La Forge sollevò un sopracciglio dietro il suo VISORE, la protesi che gli permetteva di vedere: se quello era _un po'_ d'entusiasmo, sarebbe stato curioso di vedere cosa intendevano per _molto_ entusiasmo. Deanna, scorgendo l'espressione della sua faccia, si trattenne a stento dal ridere apertamente.

"Vieni, ti presento agli altri", stava dicendo Riker, invitando Viviana ad avvicinarsi alla consolle, "Questa è Deanna Troi, consigliere della nave. Deanna, la mia amica Viviana Morgante."

Il viso della giovane donna divenne istantaneamente di bragia.

"Oh, mio Dio, che gaffe!" balbettò, al colmo dell'imbarazzo, "Consigliere, sono mortificata, io non... voglio dire, non intendevo..."

"Non si preoccupi, signorina Morgante", la interruppe garbatamente Deanna, che aveva empaticamente percepito il riconoscimento dell'altra, "Il comandante Riker ed io non stiamo più insieme da molti anni."

Viviana passò lo sguardo, che rifletteva una grande perplessità, dalla bella donna bruna all'alto uomo dalla corta barba che le stava a fianco.

"Ah", riuscì a spiccicare. Ricordava le lettere dell'allora tenente Riker, piene d'amore per quella che definiva _una creatura meravigliosa_, e stentava a credere che tra i due fosse tutto finito, quando avrebbe giurato che Deanna Troi sarebbe stata l'unica donna al mondo in grado di accalappiare quel farfallone del suo amico. Misteri della vita, concluse, riuscendo infine a riassumere un'espressione controllata.

"E questo", proseguì Riker, ignorando diplomaticamente l'intermezzo ed indicando l'uomo dietro alla consolle, con la divisa ocra del personale tecnico, "è il tenente comandante Geordi La Forge, capo ingegnere dell'_Enterprise_."

"Molto lieta, comandante", disse Viviana, con un sorriso. La Forge lo ricambiò d'istinto, lieto di aver deciso di accoglierla personalmente al suo arrivo sulla nave: adesso era certo che avrebbero lavorato molto bene assieme.

"Piacere mio, signorina Morgante", dichiarò.

Riker lanciò un'occhiata alla piattaforma del teletrasporto, dove sostava ancora immobile un carrellino antigravità con sopra una grossa borsa.

"Tutto lì, il tuo bagaglio?", s'informò. Viviana assentì:

"Sì, viaggio sempre leggera."

"Bene, allora ti accompagno al tuo alloggio", dichiarò il primo ufficiale, "Ceniamo insieme?"

"Non ci rinuncerei per nulla al mondo!"

Uscirono con un cenno di saluto agli altri due, seguiti dal carrellino con la borsa. La Forge azzerò i comandi del teletrasporto, con gesti automatici per la lunga pratica.

"Amici, eh?", bofonchiò, guardando Deanna con aria dubbiosa. Il consigliere di bordo annuì con sicurezza:

"Amici, sì."

Uscirono insieme dalla sala teletrasporto, dirigendosi entrambi al turboascensore.

"Se lo dici tu, Deanna, ci devo credere", disse La Forge, "Ma la mia impressione è diversa."

Deanna non se n'ebbe a male: in fondo, lui non era empatico ed era incapace di vedere al di là dell'apparenza, nonostante che col suo VISORE potesse captare frequenze luminose ben oltre la possibilità dell'occhio umano.

"Beh, non hai tutti i torti", concesse quindi, "Chiamarli semplicemente _amici_ è riduttivo. Il loro rapporto è estremamente profondo e va molto al di là della comune amicizia. Tuttavia non sono innamorati, e difficilmente lo saranno mai", sorrise, "Li invidio", concluse, con enfasi, "Pochi riescono a sperimentare un rapporto così intenso e disinteressato, nella propria vita."

I dubbi di La Forge si erano fortemente attenuati.

"Sì, hai ragione", ammise, "È bello sapere che è possibile."

Riker e Viviana fecero molto tardi, nell'alloggio di lui. Avevano talmente tante cose da raccontarsi, e fu meraviglioso per entrambi ritrovare intatta la loro intesa, che ai tempi dell'accademia aveva loro procurato il soprannome di _gemelli siamesi_. Risero assieme degli episodi divertenti, e si dispiacquero assieme di quelli dolorosi; Viviana apprese con stupore dell'esistenza di un _doppio_ del suo amico, creato da un malfunzionamento del teletrasporto, il quale aveva preso il secondo nome di Riker, Thomas. Superato lo shock iniziale, commentò spiritosamente:

"Santo spazio, come farà ora la galassia a sopportare addirittura _due_ Riker?!"

Il primo ufficiale rise a crepapelle.

Ad un certo punto delle loro confidenze, senza che lei glielo chiedesse, le spiegò anche come e perché la sua relazione con Deanna Troi era giunta a termine, e Viviana, con la sua abituale franchezza, gli chiese senza mezzi termini:

"Te ne sei mai pentito?"

Riker fu altrettanto franco:

"Per lungo tempo ho temuto di sì, ma alla fine siamo giunti entrambi alla conclusione che, se forse non è stato meglio così, non è sicuramente stato un errore."

Quando infine tutti e due stavano per cascare dal sonno, Viviana si congedò ed andarono a dormire.

Il mattino seguente, La Forge, che come capo ingegnere doveva supervisionare le modifiche che sarebbero state apportate al generatore olografico, andò a prendere Viviana per farle vedere la postazione dalla quale avrebbe introdotto tutti i cambiamenti necessari per migliorare i programmi olografici e portarli ad un livello di interazione e realismo degni di Dreamworld, il famoso pianeta che ospitava un immenso parco-giochi dotato dei più sofisticati ologiochi dell'intera Federazione, con il quale la giovane donna collaborava spesso. La Flotta Stellare era sempre interessata a dare il massimo ai suoi membri, e se l'esperimento sulla nave ammiraglia avesse dato risultati soddisfacenti, per Viviana avrebbe significato la definitiva consacrazione nell'olimpo dei massimi esperti in materia di programmazione di giochi olografici. Per non parlare dell'astronomico compenso che le era stato proposto...


	2. Chapter 2

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo II**

Nei giorni successivi, Viviana fu molto indaffarata, ma il suo lavoro le piaceva immensamente e non le pesava affatto occuparsene anche dieci, dodici ore filate, tantopiù che una buona parte consisteva nel collaudare le modifiche apportate, ovvero giocare sul ponte ologrammi.

Passò la maggior parte del tempo libero assieme a Riker, sia a conversare, sia in attività sportive: tra l' altro, entrambi erano infatti eccellenti artisti marziali, e se Riker era certamente più forte di lei, Viviana era sicuramente più agile, così gli incontri finivano spesso e volentieri in parità. I primissimi giorni preferirono rimaner soli, a rievocare i vecchi tempi ed a raccontarsi le loro avventure, ma a poco a poco Viviana conobbe anche gli altri amici del primo ufficiale, il quale assistette senza sorpresa alla sua integrazione immediata nel gruppo: ricordava perfettamente la sua eccezionale comunicativa ai tempi dell'accademia, quando tutti facevano a gara per esserle amici e lei aveva una parola gentile per tutti, sebbene con nessuno avesse instaurato un rapporto anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a quello esistente tra loro due. Ricordava anche come molti avessero equivocato la natura della loro amicizia, ma allora come adesso nessuno dei due se ne era mai dato pensiero.

Viviana ebbe reazioni vivaci a tutti: il klingon Worf, capo della sicurezza, la entusiasmò ("tenente, lei è la perfetta incarnazione del guerriero, col suo permesso la prenderò a modello per il mio prossimo gioco fantasy"); l'androide Data, secondo ufficiale della nave, la emozionò ("comandante, ho sentito parlare moltissimo di lei, è un vero onore conoscerla"); la dottoressa Beverly Crusher, medico capo della nave, la colpì ("dottoressa, lei ispira una fiducia totale nelle persone, non mi stupisce che la considerino un medico formidabile"); il capitano Jean-Luc Picard, poi, la affascinò, ma stranamente la intimidì pure, e fu quindi a Riker che confidò il suo pensiero ("se dovessi scegliere qualcuno a cui affidare la mia vita, sarebbe lui"). Con La Forge instaurò un perfetto tandem di lavoro ("comandante, non ho mai conosciuto un ingegnere come lei, rigoroso e fantasioso nello stesso tempo"); quanto a Deanna Troi, non fu difficile che tra loro si creasse un certo clima di complicità, di cui Riker si trovò spesso a far le spese, essendo volentieri il bersaglio di scherzi e lazzi di entrambe. La cosa però non gli dispiaceva punto, perché tutt'e due avevano misura e garbo, e non giungevano mai ad urtarlo, neppure lontanamente.

Passò così una decina di giorni, ed infine Viviana si dichiarò soddisfatta del proprio lavoro, con la piena approvazione di La Forge.

"Non rimane che collaudare le modifiche sul campo", sorrise la donna, già pregustando il fatto, "Ho giusto un nuovo gioco di genere fantasy da sperimentare prima della pubblicazione, ed avevo in mente di invitare un gruppo di persone. Che ne dici, Geordi, ti andrebbe di provare?"

"Mi piacerebbe, ma qualcuno deve rimanere a controllare la cosa dall'esterno, e vorrei farlo di persona", rispose il capo ingegnere, "Però puoi contare su di me per il secondo collaudo."

"D'accordo, allora chiederò a Will e Deanna se vogliono venire con me, pensi che il capitano Picard acconsentirà?"

"Non vedo perché no, se ha bisogno di loro in plancia li può sempre chiamare col comunicatore", diede un colpetto alla spilla dorata che portava al petto, "La Forge a capitano Picard."

"Qui Picard, dica pure", ripose la voce del capitano.

"Siamo pronti per il primo collaudo, signore. Se lei permette, la signorina Morgante vorrebbe chiedere al comandante Riker ed al consigliere Troi di partecipare, in modo da avere il punto di vista dei fruitori finali. Intende proporre un gioco di ambientazione fantasy."

"Certamente, se non hanno impegni; attenda."

In plancia, il capitano Picard si rivolse ai due ufficiali:

"Numero Uno?"

"Mi presterò volentieri", rispose Riker sorridendo. Deanna assentì:

"Anch'io."

Inaspettatamente, intervenne Data, l'androide dalla pelle dorata:

"Chiedo il permesso di unirmi al gruppo, signore."

Picard esitò impercettibilmente: non era consueto congedare dalla plancia contemporaneamente il primo ed il secondo ufficiale, ma del resto si trovavano in pieno territorio federale, ed in caso d'emergenza poteva richiamarli all'istante.

"Vada pure anche lei, comandante", decise pertanto, "Signor La Forge?"

"Sì, signore?"

"Il comandante Riker ed il consigliere Troi la raggiungeranno immediatamente in sala macchine. Il comandante Data chiede se può partecipare al collaudo."

La Forge lanciò un'occhiata a Viviana, che annuì con entusiasmo, e rispose:

"Ma certamente, con molto piacere."

"Bene. Picard, chiudo."

Con un gesto, congedò i suoi tre ufficiali, che lasciarono la plancia sul turboascensore di dritta.

Nella cabina, Deanna domandò:

"Data, le posso chiedere la ragione della sua richiesta? So che lei normalmente predilige le ambientazioni poliziesche per mettere alla prova le sue capacità deduttive ed analitiche, mentre Viviana ha parlato di un'avventura fantastica."

L'androide annuì:

"È vero, ma vorrei esplorare il lato fantasioso dell'attività ludica umana, per meglio afferrarne alcuni aspetti che mi risultano ancora oscuri."

Riker sorrise: Data era davvero instancabile nella sua ricerca di comprensione dell'umana natura, pur essendo perfettamente conscio che tale ricerca non avrebbe mai avuto fine. Gli tornò alla mente il loro primo incontro, quando lo aveva trovato sul ponte ologrammi intento a fischiettare, o almeno a provarci, e gli aveva irresistibilmente ricordato il personaggio della favola di Collodi, Pinocchio.

Giunsero in sala macchine, dove Viviana aveva appena concordato con La Forge i controlli da effettuare durante il funzionamento del ponte ologrammi col generatore potenziato. Li vide arrivare e si girò verso di loro con un sorriso di benvenuto:

"Eccovi qua! Venite, dovete inputare i dati del personaggio che volete interpretare: il gioco ha una trama predefinita, ma le sottotrame variano enormemente a seconda del numero di giocatori e delle caratteristiche dei personaggi giocanti."

Deanna era disorientata e chiese spiegazioni:

"Interpretare personaggi? Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Vedo che non conosci i giochi di ruolo. Beh, dobbiamo immergerci in un mondo di fantasia, dove esiste solo una tecnologia molto rudimentale e la magia funziona", spiegò Viviana, "I personaggi devono essere compatibili con questo mondo, non potreste quindi essere degli astronauti, degli ingegneri o dei cibernetici. Ecco, questo è un elenco di possibili scelte, ma se vi viene in mente dell'altro, non c'è problema ad inserirlo."

Sul monitor apparve una sequenza di definizioni: cavaliere, guerriero, mago, guaritore, pastore, scudiero, ladro, monaco, paggio, cuoco, cacciatore... Riker sollevò un sopracciglio, senza comprendere.

"Uhm... e come facciamo a scegliere?", volle sapere.

"Si seleziona una categoria e si esaminano le varie caratteristiche. Il miglior sistema è quello di scegliere un personaggio che si avvicini il più possibile alla propria personalità... Per esempio, io ti vedrei bene nei panni di un cavaliere", selezionò la voce e gli fece vedere le caratteristiche principali del personaggio: forza, coraggio, dirittura morale, lealtà.

"Mi rimetto a te, sei tu l'esperta", disse il primo ufficiale, e Viviana inputò nel gioco il suo personaggio come _Lord Riker, cavaliere_.

"Scegli pure anche per me", disse Deanna. Viviana sorrise e digitò _Lady Deanna, maga_; le caratteristiche della sua categoria erano intelligenza, sensibilità, forza di volontà, intuitività.

A questo punto anche Data si affidò a lei:

"Cosa mi consiglia, signorina Morgante?"

Viviana non esitò un momento ed inputò _Mastro Data, cacciatore_; il personaggio era deduttivo, agile, astuto e veloce.

Infine immise nel database del gioco anche il suo personaggio come _Sorella Viviana, monaca_. Riker per poco non scoppiò a ridere, salvo poi soffocare la propria ilarità non appena scorte le caratteristiche della categoria: saggezza, controllo psicofisico, equilibrio, formidabile pratica di arti marziali.

Non c'era che dire, Viviana stava dimostrando una fine conoscenza della personalità di ognuno di loro, nonché di se stessa.

"Direi che siamo un gruppo ben assortito", commentò la giovane donna, alzandosi, "Andiamo a vestirci adeguatamente e poi tuffiamoci nell'avventura."

"Buon divertimento", augurò loro La Forge, che aveva seguito tutto con un sorriso, "Approfitto della pausa per andare ad accogliere il tenente Saunders."

"È tornato dalla licenza?", s'informò Riker.

"Sì, riprende servizio subito."

Si salutarono, ed una mezz'ora dopo i quattro _avventurieri_ erano davanti all'ingresso del ponte ologrammi due. Un osservatore casuale avrebbe probabilmente pensato di essere preda di un'allucinazione, ma sull'_Enterprise_ non era inconsueto vedere gente abbigliata nelle fogge più strane, per cultura o per moda, pertanto nessuno ci fece più di tanto caso. Riker aveva indossato un'armatura leggera a placche metalliche, composta di giaco, paraspalle e gambali, e dietro la schiena gli pendeva uno spadone a due mani; Deanna aveva invece una lunga veste viola che scendeva in morbide pieghe attorno alla sua amabile figura; Data era abbigliato con una corta tunica, calzamaglia e stivali leggeri, tutto in colori mimetici verdi e marroni, arco e faretra in spalla; Viviana infine vestiva una casacca rossa a mezza coscia ed ampi pantaloni neri che si restringevano alla caviglia. Tutti erano dotati di uno zaino contenente razioni di cibo da viaggio, acqua ed equipaggiamento vario.

"Computer, caricare programma _Spada &amp; Magia_", disse Viviana al pannello di controllo esterno, "Eseguire."

"Programma caricato ed in esecuzione", rispose il computer dopo un istante appena. Viviana si avvicinò alla grande doppia porta, che si aprì davanti a lei su di un paesaggio boschivo. Si voltò verso gli altri e sorrise loro:

"Che l'avventura abbia inizio!"

Entrarono, e le porte si chiusero alle loro spalle con un sospiro idraulico.

Mentre il gruppetto si preparava, La Forge andò ad accogliere il suo subalterno di ritorno dalla licenza.

"Bentornato a bordo, tenente Saunders", lo salutò, non appena questi si materializzò sulla pedana del teletrasporto, "Si è divertito, su Risa?"

L'uomo, circa della sua età, era alto e snello, ma possedeva muscoli d'acciaio, come La Forge aveva scoperto a sue spese durante i loro incontri di lotta; i corti capelli neri mettevano in risalto i suoi lineamenti esotici e gli occhi a mandorla indicavano recenti antenati esquimesi.

"Sì, grazie, comandante La Forge", rispose Saunders, scendendo dal teletrasporto. I due uomini si strinsero la mano con calore: ciascuno dei due rispettava enormemente l'altro, e insieme lavoravano molto bene. Le più recenti migliorie all'erogazione d'energia dei motori a curvatura erano stati il risultato di una cooperazione proficua, ed il capo ingegnere non aveva esitato a dare a Saunders la parte di merito che gli spettava. Inoltre, era stata di Saunders la brillante idea di iniziare una collaborazione con i naniti evoluti. Originariamente, i naniti erano dei minuscoli robot derivati dall'atomo, dotati di gigabytes di memoria tali da poter essere programmati per entrare nelle cellule danneggiate di un organismo e di aggiustarle; durante un esperimento di laboratorio, alcuni erano sfuggiti al controllo e si erano installati nel computer di bordo. Interagendo tra di loro, avevano sviluppato una coscienza collettiva ed erano diventanti senzienti, al punto che era stato loro assegnato il pianeta Kabin Alpha 4 perché si evolvessero senza interferenze esterne; quando tuttavia era stato loro proposto di collaborare con gli altri esseri senzienti della Federazione, si erano dichiarati d'accordo ed ora alcuni erano a bordo, in speciali contenitori sigillati dove vivevano indisturbati fin quando non erano chiamati ai compiti loro assegnati. Come i loro parenti naniti medici, si erano rivelati degli ottimi _aggiustatori_ _dall'interno_, solo che invece di agire a livello atomico su cellule viventi, agivano su chip e componenti della memoria del computer. La collaborazione doveva essere ancora perfezionata, ma aveva rivelato grandi potenzialità.

"Com'è andata avanti la sala macchine senza di me, signore?", s'informò allegramente il tenente, mentre s'incamminavano lungo il corridoio curvo.

"Se l'è cavata", rispose La Forge sullo stesso tono, "Quando sarà di ritorno", aggiunse, "voglio presentarle una persona che forse, data la sua passione per gli ologiochi, conosce già di fama: Viviana Morgante."

Saunders fece tanto d'occhi:

"La famosa ideatrice di giochi di ruolo?", trasecolò, "E che cosa è venuta a fare, a bordo dell'_Enterprise_?"

"La Flotta Stellare l'ha ingaggiata per migliorare il generatore olografico", spiegò La Forge, fermandosi davanti al turboascensore, "Ha fatto un gran lavoro, in questi giorni, e proprio adesso sta provando un suo gioco assieme al comandante Riker, al consigliere Troi ed al comandante Data."

"Accidenti, mi sarebbe piaciuto esserci", dichiarò Saunders, seguendo l'altro nella cabina arrivata nel frattempo, "M'intendo un poco di programmi olografici, nonché di giochi di ruolo: avrei potuto approfondire l'argomento."

"Beh, ritengo che Viviana si fermerà ancora alcuni giorni per mettere perfettamente a punto le sue modifiche al generatore olografico - non siamo che al primo collaudo generale - pertanto, se vuole, potrà lavorare con noi."

"Grazie, sarà un piacere, comandante."

La cabina si fermò al ponte 7, dove Saunders aveva il proprio alloggio, e La Forge lo congedò:

"Ci vediamo più tardi in sala macchine. Potrà seguire con me il collaudo, d'accordo?"

"Sissignore, a tra poco."

In quel momento, i quattro _avventurieri_ entravano sul ponte ologrammi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo III**

Deanna si guardò attorno estasiata.

"È fantastico, Viviana", dichiarò, "Mi ricorda i boschi di Betazed."

"A me ricorda invece le foreste della Normandia", disse Riker. Data, pur mantenendo la sua solita espressione neutra, diede la netta impressione di star aggrottando la fronte:

"Per la verità, signori, in questo bosco riesco a vedere cinque varietà di piante terrestri, otto betazoidi, sette andoriane, cinque klingon...", scorgendo gli sguardi impazienti degli altri s'interruppe, "Voglio dire, è un'incongruenza."

Viviana ridacchiò:

"Obiettivamente è vero, Data", ammise senza difficoltà, "ma il mio intento non è di riprodurre un ambiente in modo realistico, bensì in modo da suscitare una sensazione di famigliarità e di atavismo. Le piante che vediamo appartengono a pianeti che almeno uno di noi ha visitato; se tra noi ci fosse stato un vulcaniano, il programma avrebbe creato anche piante di Vulcano, per un deltano, piante di Delta, e via discorrendo, più o meno a parità di condizioni climatiche."

Uno scoiattolo gigante andoriano attraversò balzelloni la radura che si apriva davanti a loro, si fermò un istante a fiutare l'aria, poi si dileguò tra le piante sull'altro lato.

"Lo stesso dicasi per gli animali", aggiunse Viviana, "a cui sono state aggiunte alcune creature fantastiche che non vi voglio anticipare per non rovinarvi la sorpresa."

Si incamminarono nella radura; il sole era tiepido e l'aria profumata, ed il ruscello che scorreva sul lato occidentale del prato boschivo mormorava la sua canzone immutabile. Deanna immerse una mano nell'acqua e la ritirò sgocciolante.

"È incredibile!", esclamò, "Non solo vedo le gocce, ma sento la pelle bagnata. È straordinariamente realistico."

Riker l'imitò, poi bevve un sorso.

"Ehi, ha proprio il sapore dell'acqua", constatò meravigliato. Data intervenne:

"Signore, le devo far osservare che l'acqua non ha sapore."

Riker sorrise:

"Al contrario, amico mio. A volte ha un sapore dolcissimo."

Ancora una volta dal viso dell'androide trasparì perplessità.

"Le faccio un esempio: lei è nel bel mezzo di un deserto assolutamente arido, sta per morire di sete, trova una fonte e beve a sazietà", cercò di spiegare Riker, "In quel momento, le assicuro che l'acqua, per quanto insapore, le parrebbe più prelibata di qualunque nettare."

Data elaborò brevemente il concetto.

"Anche se io non posso morire di sete per mancanza d'acqua, signore, ritengo d'aver capito", annunciò poi, "È come se non potessi più cambiare i miei fluidi lubrificanti per molto tempo e poi, inaspettatamente, ne trovassi un deposito che mi permetta di rinnovarli. Sì, credo che anch'io assocerei il fatto ad una sensazione di piacere."

Viviana aveva seguito lo scambio solo distrattamente, intenta a provare su di sé gli effetti dell'acqua olografica. Immerse un dito, ne bevve un po', poi a sorpresa vi si buttò. Allo scroscio del tuffo, tutti si voltarono.

"Viviana, cosa combini?", volle sapere Riker, entrando in acqua per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Lei stava sorridendo di soddisfazione ed accettò l'aiuto.

"Stavo provando la sensazione degli abiti bagnati addosso", spiegò, "Devo dire che mi sembra veramente di essere zuppa."

Uscì dall'acqua con il primo ufficiale, poi si tolse la casacca e la strizzò, la rimise e trattò allo stesso modo i pantaloni. Non era imbarazzata dalla presenza degli altri: Riker l'aveva vista in condizioni più discinte ai tempi dell'accademia, Deanna era una donna come lei e Data un androide privo di emozioni.

Riker le chiese:

"Dimmi una cosa: se sono un cavaliere, dov'è il mio cavallo?"

"Buona domanda", ribatté lei, finendo di rivestirsi, "Per avere un cavallo, bisogna disporre di denaro, e per disporne, dobbiamo guadagnarcelo. Tu ed io possiamo per esempio batterci a duello per denaro; Deanna può usare le sue arti magiche di guarigione e di divinazione; Data può abbattere qualche animale da cacciagione e rivenderlo", si riassettò alla meglio, "Proseguiamo?"

Si incamminarono, inoltrandosi nel bosco. Riker osservò preoccupato gli abiti bagnati della sua amica.

"Se il programma è tanto realistico, non è che ti buscherai un raffreddore?", indagò, "Qui non c'è la dottoressa Crusher armata della sua siringa ipodermica..."

Viviana scosse il capo:

"No, il sottoprogramma di protezione non lo permette, e non permette neppure la simulazione di altre malattie. Gli avversari possono colpirti, perfino ucciderti, ma non sentiresti dolore né vedresti sangue; semplicemente, in proporzione alla gravità del danno subito, ti vedresti diminuire la capacità di contrattaccare. In qualsiasi caso, è sempre possibile curarsi o farsi curare - Deanna, in quanto maga, ne ha la capacità fin da ora, oppure il programma ti fa trovare qualche pozione curativa - o addirittura di essere resuscitati da un mago di alto livello. Il gioco s'interrompe e si deve ricominciarlo daccapo solo se tutti i giocatori muoiono. Gli avversari che incontreremo sono adeguati al livello di abilità dei giocatori, che ho regolato molto basso perché voi tre siete tutti dei principianti. Via via che la vostra abilità crescerà, il programma provvederà automaticamente a adeguare il livello di difficoltà", gli sorrise, "Se sconfiggiamo gli avversari troppo facilmente, non c'è divertimento, no?"

Una lepre attraversò il sentiero che serpeggiava tra gli alberi. Fulmineo, Data incoccò una freccia e tirò: la bestiola cadde trafitta e l'androide andò a prenderla per riporla nel carniere che gli pendeva dalla cintura. Riker e Deanna erano leggermente scossi: da oltre due secoli ormai non era più necessario uccidere gli animali per nutrirsi, potendo i sintetizzatori alimentari ricreare perfettamente qualunque tipo di cibo partendo dalle sue componenti atomiche; il programma era talmente realistico che, per un istante, avevano dimenticato che si trattava solo di una finzione.

Viviana, abituata alle esigenze dei giochi fantasy, non vi fece caso.

"Bel tiro, mastro Data", si complimentò, "Può fruttarci qualche soldo, oppure possiamo mangiarcelo stasera per cena", si rivolse agli altri due, "Ovviamente, anche il cibo è solo un'illusione olografica ed in realtà non mangeremmo un bel niente; tuttavia, se le mie modifiche risulteranno efficaci, avremmo una sensazione di sazietà uguale a quella che proveremmo se ingerissimo veramente del cibo."

Si rimisero in cammino, e dopo un poco Deanna domandò:

"Viviana, non mi hai ancora spiegato in che modo il mio personaggio lancia le sue magie."

"Incantesimi", la corresse l'altra, rallentando in modo di permetterle di raggiungerla, "Nel tuo zaino c'è il tuo Libro Magico: ti spiegherà come muovere le mani e qual è la parola-chiave relativa all'incantesimo che vuoi lanciare. Non tutti gli incantesimi descritti nel Libro sono alla sua portata: via via che il tuo livello d'esperienza si alzerà, potrai usarne sempre di più, fino ad arrivare ai più potenti. Ricorda anche che ogni incantesimo consuma una determinata quantità di energia: la tua riserva crescerà con l'esperienza, ci penserà il computer a calcolare ogni volta consumo e rimanenza."

"E come faccio a recuperare l'energia spesa?"

"Cibo e riposo", rispose sinteticamente Viviana, "Nello zaino ci sono anche delle razioni da viaggio ad alto contenuto calorico, un equivalente delle moderne razioni d'emergenza, se vogliamo."

"Molto bene. Possiamo fermarci un attimo? Così posso studiare i miei incantesimi, non si sa mai quando possono servire."

"D'accordo, lady Deanna. Lord Riker, mastro Data?", chiamò Viviana, "Facciamo una piccola sosta, la nostra maga desidera studiare."

Deanna si sedette su di un masso, tirò fuori dallo zaino il Libro e si mise a studiarne il contenuto. Seguendo il suggerimento di Viviana, Riker estrasse lo spadone e si esercitò in un immaginario duello. Data non aveva bisogno di allenarsi al tiro con l'arco, possedendo forza e mira più che adeguate a quell'arma, mentre Viviana si dedicò all'esplorazione del mondo creato da lei e dal computer, assaggiando, annusando, palpando, ascoltando, osservando i più minuti particolari, meravigliandosi della precisione e del realismo che il generatore olografico modificato era riuscito a dare ad ogni cosa. Tenne però sotto controllo il suo entusiasmo: era ancora troppo presto, e lei mirava sempre a risultati più che soddisfacenti, pertanto doveva verificare attentamente ancora moltissimi particolari.

Deanna aveva una memoria fotografica, il che le permise di memorizzare gli incantesimi alla sua portata nel giro di dieci minuti. Stava per riporre il Libro, quando un forte rumore di rami spezzati ed un grido femminile la fecero saltare in piedi.

"Mettimi giù, brutta bestiaccia!", strillava Viviana. In un istante, Deanna, Riker e Data furono sul posto da cui udivano provenire le grida, ma la giovane donna era sparita. Uno schianto sopra le loro teste li fece schizzar via, appena in tempo per evitare di essere travolti da un grosso ramo che piombò giù da un'enorme sequoia. Alzando gli occhi, scorsero tra le fronde un gigantesco ragno, nero e peloso, che teneva Viviana tra le mostruose mandibole; non possedeva forza sufficiente a stritolarla, tuttavia lei non riusciva a liberarsi, nonostante tempestasse di pugni le ganasce chiuse attorno al suo corpo.

"Data, cerchi di colpirlo con una freccia in un punto vitale!", gridò Riker, precipitandosi ai piedi dell'albero su cui era appollaiato il mostruoso ragno, "Stia attento a non colpire Viviana, io mi arrampico."

L'androide prese accuratamente la mira, ma Viviana si dibatteva furiosamente nella stretta della bestiaccia e lui non riusciva ad avere un tiro sicuro. Il sottoprogramma di protezione non gli avrebbe permesso di ferire veramente la giovane donna, ma non sarebbe stato realistico scoccare per questo la freccia. Riker avrebbe detto che non sarebbe stato _divertente_. Il fitto intrecciarsi di finzione e realismo disorientava Data: gli umani erano esseri davvero complessi, una materia di studio inesauribile... ed una meta forse irraggiungibile, per lui.

Tutto questo gli passò per la mente nel giro di pochi nanosecondi. Trovò un tiro sicuro e scoccò la freccia, che andò a piantarsi esattamente tra gli occhi sfaccettati dell'enorme ragno, il quale però non si scrollò neppure. Forse doveva colpirlo in un occhio, pensò Data, preparandosi a tirare nuovamente.

Intanto Riker era arrivato appena ai primi rami, e Viviana urlava imprecazioni ed improperi all'indirizzo del mostro.

Deanna allungò una mano, tracciò un simbolo nell'aria e mormorò una parola. Il ragno parve preso da improvvisa paralisi.

Riker si bloccò, alzando gli occhi per appurare la causa di quell'inaspettata immobilità, e Viviana rise di sollievo:

"Brava, Deanna, hai usato l'incantesimo giusto!"

Data abbassò l'arco e ripose la seconda freccia, ormai inutile, nella faretra. Viviana lanciò un'occhiataccia a Riker, ancora fermo ai rami più bassi:

"Allora, lord Riker, volete muovere le chiappe e venire a liberarmi?!"

Deanna scoppiò a ridere a quell'uscita, ed anche il primo ufficiale sogghignò. Penando un poco, perché non era abituato ad arrampicarsi come le scimmie, raggiunse l'amica e l'aiutò a districarsi dalle mandibole del ragno. Guardandolo di sghimbescio, gridò una domanda a Deanna:

"Quanto durerà l'incantesimo, lady Deanna?"

"Una decina di minuti ancora", lo rassicurò lei dal basso, "Potete prendervela comoda."

Quando infine tornarono a terra, Viviana si complimentò col gruppo:

"Vi siete comportati molto bene, alla vostra prima avventura: bravi! La vostra esperienza è stata incrementata, sarà il computer a darvi notifica del passaggio al livello superiore, facendovi trovare un biglietto o mandandovi un messaggio o quant'altro sarà compatibile col gioco e con la situazione", li sogguardò uno ad uno, "Vi siete divertiti?"

"Da matti!", ammise Deanna ridendo, "Non avrei mai creduto che fare la maga sarebbe stato tanto entusiasmante!"

Anche Riker era sorridente:

"È stato fantastico, anche se ho potuto fare ben poco."

"Arriverà anche il tuo momento, Will, non preoccuparti", ribatté Viviana, "Siamo appena all'inizio."

Data cercava di ordinare quell'esperienza in uno schema logico, ma non ci riusciva.

"Non capisco", ammise, "La situazione era, direi, abbastanza spaventosa, con la signorina Morgante... voglio dire, sorella Viviana... nelle fauci di un essere mostruoso, tuttavia voi affermate di esservi _divertiti_."

"Ma certo, Data", spiegò Deanna, "Finché si tratta di una finzione, ci si diverte nelle situazioni più insolite. Se questa fosse stata realtà, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di divertente."

Data assimilò la notizia e la aggiunse alla già enorme massa di dati che aveva raccolto nel corso degli anni sui comportamenti più disparati, spesso per lui incomprensibili, dell'Uomo, un vero compendio della natura umana, dal quale sperava che un giorno scaturisse la chiave per la sua propria umanità.

Non si rendeva conto che, per certi aspetti, lui era più umano di certi esseri umani in carne ed ossa.

"Credo di comprendere, ora", disse quindi, "Il divertimento sta nel fatto che si tratta di un gioco, e pur nella frenesia del momento, voi non ve ne dimenticate mai."

"Se ce ne dimenticassimo", disse Riker, "significherebbe che non riusciamo più a distinguere la realtà dalla fantasia, il che sarebbe indice di gravi turbe psichiche."

Data annuì, concordando.

"Bene, sarà meglio allontanarci", intervenne Viviana, "prima che quella bestiaccia si riprenda."

Tornarono indietro a raccogliere gli zaini, abbandonati per correre in soccorso alla _monaca_, e poi si incamminarono nuovamente.

Nel frattempo, in sala macchine, La Forge e Saunders stavano tenendo d'occhio i complessi diagrammi che visualizzavano il funzionamento del programma in corso.

"Sta andando a meraviglia", constatò La Forge, indicando un sinusoide, "Il tempo di reazione si è più che dimezzato."

"Incredibile", commentò Saunders, "Quella ragazza è un vero genio", controllò un altro diagramma, "Sono pronto a giurare che si stanno divertendo come matti, là dentro."

"Lo credo anch'io", concordò il capo ingegnere, "La prossima volta, faremo in modo di esserci anche noi."

Il tenente annuì con enfasi.


	4. Chapter 4

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina è di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo IV**

"Il bosco sta per terminare", annunciò Data, di ritorno da un'avanscoperta, "Davanti a noi c'è un bassopiano erboso, simile alla brughiera inglese, con basse colline, boschetti e torrenti."

"Bene", disse Viviana, "Cominciavo a stufarmi degli alberi."

Poco dopo raggiunsero il margine della foresta e contemplarono la pianura ondulata che si estendeva davanti ai loro occhi nelle tre direzioni. Il sole stava declinando, quasi dritto davanti a loro, indicando che si era a pomeriggio inoltrato.

"Da che parte andiamo?", domandò Riker, scrutando l'orizzonte in cerca di tracce d'insediamenti umani, senza trovarne.

"Una direzione vale l'altra", rispose Viviana, "Andiamo a sud?"

Gli altri non ebbero nulla da obiettare, così volsero i loro passi a meridione e s'inoltrarono tra l'erba alta al ginocchio.

"Non ci saranno serpenti velenosi?", indagò Deanna.

"Solo se utili ai fini dello svolgimento del gioco", rispose Viviana, "ma non ne ho mai trovati."

Giunsero ai piedi di una bassa collina e Data indicò da un lato:

"Guardate, c'è del fumo."

"Andiamo a vedere", propose Riker. Si diressero verso il luogo da cui si alzava l'esile spirale di fumo, probabilmente quella di un fuoco da campo, arrampicandosi diagonalmente sulla collina. Il fumo proveniva da una conca riparata, in cui ardevano i resti di un focherello. C'erano segni evidenti di un bivacco, ma non si vedeva anima viva.

"Se ne sono andati senza spegnere il fuoco", borbottò Riker, "Col pericolo di provocare un incendio, che incoscienti!"

Si avvicinò e calciò della terra sui carboni morenti, soffocandoli. Un lieve fruscio di rami smossi, proveniente dalla sua destra, mise in allarme Viviana, che si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per scorgere una sagoma nerovestita venirle addosso brandendo un pugnale. D'istinto fece un passo laterale per portarsi fuori traiettoria, afferrò il braccio teso dell'aggressore con entrambe le mani, lo storse leggermente verso il basso e, sfruttando lo slancio stesso dell'uomo, lo mandò a cadere lontano, malamente.

Nello stesso istante, un'altra figura balzò addosso a Data, menandogli un fendente al fianco che l'androide parò con un semplice spostamento del braccio: afferrò il polso dell'aggressore e lo torse fino a fargli mollare il pugnale, poi lo mise fuori combattimento con una presa vulcaniana. L'aggressore si accasciò privo di sensi.

Riker fece per estrarre lo spadone, ma mentre sfilava la lunga lama dalla guaina, una terza sagoma scura spuntò da dietro un cespuglio e lo assalì; il lungo pugnale descrisse un breve arco e si piantò nella spalla del primo ufficiale, che gettò un grido di dolore e di stupore assieme.

Al suo grido, gli altri tre _avventurieri_ si congelarono. Per un momento interminabile, tutta la scena parve perfettamente immobile, come un'olografia. Data fu il primo a riprendersi: con un movimento fulmineo, lanciò il pugnale che aveva tolto al proprio assalitore e, con precisione sovrumana, lo mandò a colpire l'aggressore di Riker in pieno petto. Il nero figuro si afflosciò con un rantolo, morto.

L'assalitore di Viviana si era dileguato, né la giovane donna si diede pensiero d'inseguirlo. Si catapultò a fianco di Riker, che era caduto in ginocchio e si comprimeva la ferita alla spalla.

"Fa' vedere", gli ordinò, scostandogli la mano insanguinata. Dallo squarcio zampillò un rosso fiotto caldo che le fece dilatare gli occhi dallo sgomento, "Non è possibile!", gridò, "Il programma non doveva produrre ferite visibili, né tantomeno dolore!"

Deanna corse anche lei a fianco del primo ufficiale e gli esaminò la ferita. Non era un medico, ma aveva una certa pratica di pronto soccorso.

"È abbastanza profonda, ma non grave", sentenziò, "Ci vorrebbe qualcosa per tamponare l'emorragia..."

Viviana era fuor di sé.

"Non è possibile, _non è possibile_!", ripeteva tra sé e sé, "Cosa diavolo è successo?"

Balzò in piedi, come punta da una tarantola, e prese a camminare furiosamente avanti ed indietro. Data andò a prendere del muschio e lo portò a Deanna.

"Una volta", disse, porgendolo alla betazoide, "la dottoressa Crusher mi ha decantato le proprietà del muschio, ottimo come tampone. Sua nonna era un'esperta in erbe terapeutiche, e le ha insegnati molti segreti."

"Sì, lo so", rispose Deanna, accettando il muschio, "Grazie, Data."

Tamponò la ferita di Riker, poi si strappò l'orlo della veste per ricavarne una benda con la quale fasciargli la spalla.

Intanto Viviana aveva ritrovato una parvenza di calma.

"Arco!", ordinò bruscamente, richiamando il controllo interno del programma.

Non accadde nulla.

"Computer, arco!", ripeté a voce più alta. L'aria davanti a lei tremolò un istante, lasciando intravedere la sagoma dell'arco, ma non si materializzò niente. Data la raggiunse, guardandosi attentamente intorno.

"Non riesco più a distinguere i contorni del ponte ologrammi", annunciò, e la sua voce aveva un'inquietante sfumatura di preoccupazione, "Computer, uscita!"

Niente.

Deanna stava aiutando Riker a rimettersi in piedi.

"Che succede?", domandò il primo ufficiale, facendo una smorfia: la ferita gli doleva alquanto.

"Computer, qui tenente comandante Data, emergenza: uscita!"

Ancora niente.

L'androide si voltò verso il suo superiore.

"Signore, il computer si rifiuta di far comparire l'uscita", rispose. Riker aggrottò la fronte.

"Computer", disse ad alta voce, "qui primo ufficiale William Riker, codice di sicurezza Beta Due Alfa: fine programma!"

L'aria tutt'intorno a loro ebbe un fremito, e dietro il paesaggio che li circondava tremolò l'immagine della griglia del ponte ologrammi. Poi tutto tornò apparentemente solido come la realtà più reale.

"Computer, stato di emergenza generale, fine programma!", ritentò Riker con voce stentorea.

Nulla.

"Signore, non riesco a vedere i contorni del ponte ologrammi", ripeté Data, "Non era mai accaduto prima."

Riker lo guardò per un momento senza comprendere, poi ricordò che l'androide, a differenza degli umani, eccezion fatta per La Forge con il suo VISORE, era in grado di vedere oltre l'illusione olografica.

Tentò un altro mezzo:

"Riker a La Forge."

Il comunicatore, nascosto sotto l'armatura, rimase muto.

"Riker a capitano Picard!"

Ancora, nessuna risposta.

"Qui comandante Riker, c'è nessuno in ascolto?!"

Silenzio.

"Ma che succede?", domandò allora, rivolgendosi a Viviana.

La giovane donna era pallidissima e ripose con voce soffocata:

"Vorrei tanto saperlo."

"Ma che diavolo...?"

L'esclamazione di Saunders si troncò a metà, mentre le sue mani volavano sui comandi. La Forge, che si era allontanato un attimo per controllare l'andamento di un programma diagnostico impostato da un tecnico, si voltò verso di lui.

"Cosa c'è, tenente?"

"Vorrei tanto saperlo", rispose Saunders, ripetendo inconsapevolmente l'identica espressione di Viviana Morgante, "Guardi qui, questi schemi riportano dati impossibili, i diagrammi sembrano impazziti!"

La Forge si affrettò alla postazione di controllo. Gli bastò un'occhiata per capire che stava succedendo qualcosa di grave.

"Blocchi il programma!", ordinò, "Passi al controllo manuale!"

Il tenente ci provò più volte.

"Niente da fare, non si blocca!"

Il capo ingegnere non si perse d'animo.

"Computer, bloccare programma ponte ologrammi due!"

"Impossibile bloccare programma", ribatté imperturbabile il computer con la sua flautata voce di donna. La Forge rimase di sasso.

"Individuare causa", ordinò seccamente.

Il computer rispose dopo un istante:

"Causa sconosciuta."

"Non è possibile!", sbottò Saunders, "Ci sarà un malfunzionamento, un sovraccarico, un corto circuito..."

"Nessun malfunzionamento, sovraccarico o corto circuito", sentenziò il computer. Saunders alzò le braccia al cielo:

"Allora un bug o un virus nel software, un chip isolineare fuori fase..."

"Nessun bug..."

"Va bene, va bene!", interruppe La Forge, spazientito, "Computer, se la causa è sconosciuta, puoi almeno indicare delle cause possibili?"

Il computer ci mise qualche istante a rispondere, a riprova che stava vagliando tutta la sua formidabile memoria.

"Dati insufficienti."

La Forge e Saunders si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata.

"Facciamoli uscire da là", disse il capo ingegnere. Intanto si erano avvicinati alla consolle di controllo anche gli altri tecnici presenti in sala.

"Usiamo il teletrasporto", propose uno di loro, il tenente Reginald Barclay.

"Già", concordò Saunders, pensando che fosse la soluzione più semplice, ed al cenno d'assenso del capo ingegnere, toccò il comunicatore sul petto, "Teletrasporto!""Qui teletrasporto", rispose la caposezione, tenente Carmen Colmenarez."Sono il tenente Saunders. Per favore, agganci il segnale delle persone presenti sul ponte ologrammi due e le teletrasporti in sala macchine."

"Sissignore", si udì la voce della donna, "Signore, nessun segnale è reperibile sul ponte ologrammi due", annunciò un istante dopo, in tono perplesso. Un brusio percorse la sala macchine.

"Computer, analisi dell'interno del ponte ologrammi due", disse La Forge, "Dimmi cosa individui."

"I sensori non captano alcun tipo di segnale all'interno dell'area citata."

Incredulo, Saunders controllò i dati che apparivano sul monitor.

"Comandante", chiamò, "è impossibile... Non c'è niente dietro la paratia del ponte ologrammi, assolutamente niente! Non il vuoto interstellare, ci sarebbero quantomeno atomi di idrogeno... proprio il nulla completo!"

Di nuovo, lui e La Forge si scambiarono un'occhiata sgomenta.

"Andiamo a tirarli fuori di là", decise il capo ingegnere, toccando il comunicatore sul petto, "Tenente Colmenarez, lasci stare il teletrasporto. La Forge a tenente Worf, squadra di sicurezza al ponte ologrammi due!"

"Ricevuto, signore", rispose la voce incorporea del klingon.

"Tenente Barclay, a lei la sala macchine", disse La Forge, "Tenente Saunders, con me."

Saunders raccattò una borsa degli attrezzi, poi si precipitò dietro al capo ingegnere che si era fiondato lungo il corridoio, diretto al turboascensore più vicino.

In capo a pochi minuti, erano davanti alla doppia porta d'accesso al ponte ologrammi due. I LED del pannello di controllo a fianco dell'entrata lampeggiavano all'impazzata, indicando parametri completamente fuori norma.

"Computer, aprire", ordinò La Forge.

"Impossibile eseguire", ribatté impassibile il computer. Il capo ingegnere tentò alcuni comandi sul pannello, poi ci riprovò:

"Computer, accesso d'emergenza La Forge Gamma Quattro Sei Due, aprire porta d'accesso al ponte ologrammi due."

"Imposs..."

"Sì, sì, _impossibile eseguire_!", sbuffò il nero, spazientito. Saunders posò la borsa degli attrezzi e ne estrasse un tricorder, che mise in funzione. La sua espressione scoraggiata disse tutto a La Forge prima ancora che aprisse bocca:

"Signore, non rilevo alcuna traccia biologica", regolò alcuni comandi dello strumento ed impallidì sotto l'abbronzatura, "Non rilevo assolutamente niente, come dalla sala macchine", alzò gli occhi scuri sul proprio superiore, "È come uno strappo nel tessuto spazio-temporale, uno squarcio che né i nostri sensi, né i nostri strumenti riescono ad analizzare."

In quella giunse di corsa la squadra di sicurezza, un uomo e due donne, capeggiata da Worf. L'alto klingon si rivolse a La Forge, che superava di tutta la testa:

"Che cosa sta succedendo, comandante?"

"La signorina Morgante, assieme al comandante Riker, al consigliere Troi ed al comandante Data, stava collaudando le modifiche apportate al generatore olografico", spiegò La Forge, "ma ad un tratto i diagrammi di controllo sono come impazziti ed il computer dichiara impossibile aprire la porta o bloccare il programma in svolgimento. Non è nemmeno possibile teletrasportarli fuori, perché gli strumenti non riescono a rilevare né loro, né alcunché d'altro."

Worf gettò un'occhiata alla porta ermeticamente chiusa, come se volesse perforarla con lo sguardo.

"Allora teletrasportiamoci noi dentro", disse, in tono ovvio. La Forge scosse il capo:

"No, no, senza sapere che cosa c'è - o non c'è - al di là? È un rischio inaccettabile, tenente Worf."

"Possiamo cercare di forzare la porta", suggerì Saunders, "Creiamo un campo di contenimento di livello tre e programmiamolo in modo che si metta in funzione al primo spiraglio, per poi allargarsi via via che apriamo."

La Forge annuì:

"Buona idea, mettiamoci al lavoro."


	5. Chapter 5

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina è di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo V**

Intanto, all'interno del ponte ologrammi, o della dimensione in cui erano inavvertitamente scivolati, i quattro _avventurieri_ non riuscivano a capacitarsi di quant'era accaduto. Riker si sedette, un po' indebolito dal dolore alla spalla, e Viviana aggrottò la fronte.

"Deanna", disse lentamente, avvicinandosi alla betazoide, "se Will è stato _veramente_ ferito, non può essere che tu possa _veramente_ guarirlo con la tua magia?"

Deanna la guardò come se fosse impazzita, poi guardò Riker che si teneva il braccio.

"Beh, l'impossibile è già successo - il ferimento di Will, voglio dire", ragionò, più tra sé che rivolta all'altra donna, "A questo punto, perché no?"

Si avvicinò all'amico, si concentrò un momento, poi gli posò la mano sulla spalla ferita, facendolo sussultare involontariamente.

"Fermo, Will", gli disse in tono rassicurante, poi mormorò una parola e tracciò un geroglifico sulla ferita, sfiorandola con dita leggere. Riker assunse di colpo un'espressione sbalordita:

"Ehi, il dolore è sparito!"

Sfasciarono la spalla e scoprirono che la ferita era scomparsa senza lasciare nemmeno l'ombra di una cicatrice, come se la pugnalata non fosse mai stata inferta.

Viviana aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

"Esattamente come previsto dal gioco!", ansimò, "Quando il mago usa il suo potere taumaturgico su personaggi non giocanti - beninteso, dato che il programma non ammette ferite o malattie dei personaggi giocanti - non rimane traccia alcuna, non c'è convalescenza, né debolezza residua."

Data arrivò immediatamente alla logica conclusione:

"A quanto pare, la fantasia è diventata realtà in tutto e per tutto."

I quattro si fissarono; Deanna si sentiva inquieta come poche altre volte in vita sua, ed a Riker e Viviana non andava diversamente.

"Significa che siamo intrappolati in questo mondo immaginario?", domandò il consigliere a bassa voce. Viviana si guardò attorno, preoccupata.

"Già", confermò in tono lugubre, "ed il brutto è che non è più solo _immaginario_."

"Eppure ci dev'essere un modo di uscire!", sbottò Riker, "Se solo riuscissimo a capire che cos'è successo... Qualche idea, Data?"

"Non ancora, signore", rispose l'androide, "Non ho un tricorder per esaminare l'ambiente, né ho finora rilevato indizi che ci possano essere utili. Tranne...", inclinò la testa di lato, come faceva quando compiva un salto d'immaginazione, cosa che era contraria alla sua programmazione originale prettamente deduttiva, "Qualche microsecondo prima che fossimo assaliti, ho notato una minuscola fluttuazione quantica negli atomi che compongono gli ologrammi, come se... fossimo passati attraverso uno strappo spaziotemporale. Tuttavia, i miei sensori interni non rilevano differenziazioni dimensionali, né di spazio, né di tempo. In sostanza, ciò mi porta a concludere che siamo sempre a bordo dell'_Enterprise_, ma in una sorta di _bolla_ di realtà diversa da quella normale dalla quale siamo partiti. Noi non riusciamo più ad accedere alla nostra realtà, e probabilmente coloro che sono rimasti là non riescono ad accedere a questa."

Rimasero tutti in silenzio alcuni momenti; nessuno sapeva cosa dire, anzi, addirittura che cosa _pensare_.

"Mi domando", disse Deanna ad un certo punto, "se tutto questo è oggettivamente reale, o se lo è solo soggettivamente", vedendo che gli altri non capivano, cercò di spiegarsi, "Se stiamo vivendo una realtà oggettiva, la ferita di Will, anche se non più visibile, avrà lasciato perlomeno una microlesione a livello cellulare rilevabile da un tricorder medico."

"Vuol dire come quella volta che gli Harada usarono un raggio sensore per analizzarci e misero inavvertitamente fuori uso le protezioni del ponte ologrammi?", volle sapere Data, "Quella volta, il capitano Picard, la dottoressa Crusher ed io non potemmo far nulla per impedire che il tenente Waylan fosse seriamente ferito da un'arma da fuoco, e la ferita era reale anche fuori del ponte ologrammi."

"Esatto", confermò Deanna, "Ma se stiamo vivendo una realtà soggettiva, ci siamo soltanto immaginati la ferita, il sangue, il dolore e la successiva guarigione. In parole povere, il programma è troppo perfetto."

"Nessuna delle mie modifiche poteva arrivare a tanto", replicò Viviana, sicura del fatto suo, "Il computer dell'_Enterprise_ è uno dei più sofisticati della Federazione, ma in fatto di applicazioni ludiche è mille volte meno potente di quello su Dreamworld, sul quale ho effettuato tutti i collaudi preliminari. I risultati che ho ottenuto non hanno mai fatto neppure sospettare la possibilità che la finzione potesse diventare _soggettivamente_ _reale come la realtà_."

"Normalmente i collaudi preliminari vengono effettuati singolarmente", osservò Riker, "È stato così anche in questo caso?", al cenno affermativo dell'amica, proseguì, "Forse allora è la somma delle singole modifiche che ha prodotto questa situazione."

Viviana scosse il capo con ostinazione:

"È matematicamente impossibile, Will. So quello che ho fatto."

"Quello che hai fatto tu, certamente", concordò il primo ufficiale, "Ma quello che ha messo il computer di suo?", lei lo guardò senza capire, "Una volta, Geordi ha chiesto al computer di ispirarsi a tutta la letteratura sul personaggio di Sir Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes, per _creare un personaggio in grado di sconfiggere Data_. Non gli ha posto limitazione alcuna, e come risultato l'ologramma del dottor Moriarty, il nemico numero uno di Holmes, è diventato autocosciente, al punto che un paio d'anni dopo, deciso ad uscire dal mondo olografico, è riuscito ad impadronirsi dei comandi dell'_Enterprise_ ed a rapire il capitano Picard e Data per costringerci ad aiutarlo. Siamo riusciti a sconfiggerlo solo usando un'altra illusione olografica", fece una pausa, "Quello che voglio sapere, Viviana, è se hai dato al computer libertà d'azione senza limiti precisi, creando una situazione in qualche modo simile a quella con Moriarty."

Viviana aprì bocca per protestare energicamente, poi la richiuse, impallidendo.

"Ho ordinato al computer di riprodurre la realtà il più fedelmente possibile", rispose con un filo di voce, "usando come parametro di riferimento la tradizione fantasy. Non... gli ho posto limiti. Ma", aggiunse, animandosi, "non riesco a pensare a niente che pregiudichi il funzionamento del sottoprogramma di protezione."

"Allora le protezioni sono ancora in funzione", concluse Data, "Solo che noi non ce ne rendiamo conto: il computer, che ha ordine di riprodurre la realtà con la massima precisione possibile, riproduce anche le conseguenze fisiche di incidenti, come ferite, contusioni, fratture ed altro, nonché il relativo dolore."

Deanna afferrò immediatamente le implicazioni psicologiche:

"Ma allora, se ci viene inferto un colpo mortale, noi saremmo convinti di essere morti: anche se ciò non sarebbe oggettivamente reale, lo sarebbe però per noi, soggettivamente, perché non avremmo nulla che ci convinca del contrario. Il danno psicologico che deriverebbe dalla convinzione di essere morto sarebbe molto grave, forse addirittura irreparabile..."

"Beh, allora dobbiamo fare in modo che nessuno di noi debba convincersene", disse Riker, "Saremo molto prudenti, non cercheremo lo scontro, e se siamo attaccati, se possibile diamocela a gambe invece di combattere."

Tutti annuirono, tranne Viviana che obiettò:

"Non hai considerato una cosa, Will: non potendo effettuare un salvataggio della partita ed uscire dal gioco a piacimento, l'unico altro modo per venirne fuori sembra essere di portarlo a termine, ma se non saliamo di livello non ci arriveremo mai, e per salire di livello dobbiamo combattere. È un circolo vizioso", concluse, scuotendo la testa, gli splendidi occhi verdazzurri oscurati dalla preoccupazione. Si sentiva terribilmente responsabile, ma non poteva far nulla per porre rimedio alla situazione.

Gli altri si guardarono in faccia. Deanna, che appariva la più fragile del gruppo, piccolina, dal viso dolce e dalla figura materna, si erse in tutta la sua statura ed assunse un'espressione determinata:

"Saremo anche dei principianti dei giochi fantasy, Viviana, ma siamo ufficiali della Flotta Stellare, non dei bambini indifesi. Will, ti ho visto spesso combattere corpo a corpo, perfino contro Worf, e sei molto forte; Data, lei è certamente quello che ha meno problemi, tra di noi, sia per forza fisica che per resistenza: il suo corpo è molto meno fragile del nostro; tu, Viviana, sei un'esperta del gioco, nonché di arti marziali. Quanto a me, sono anni che mi alleno con Worf nel combattimento klingon: vuol dire che è arrivato il momento di mettere in pratica quello che ho imparato. Concludendo: direi che abbiamo buone probabilità di farcela, non siete d'accordo?"

Bastò un'occhiata d'intesa circolare, e Riker assentì:

"Certo che ce la faremo. Ci potete scommettere!"

A pochi metri di distanza, o forse ad anni-luce, Saunders e La Forge stavano trafficando con strumenti di precisione per costruire il campo di contenimento suggerito dal tenente. Barclay, in sala macchine, controllava l'erogazione d'energia.

"Sono pronto, comandante La Forge", lo udì annunciare il capo ingegnere attraverso il comunicatore, "Potete iniziare quando volete."

"Ci vorranno ancora alcuni minuti", replicò La Forge, "La chiamerò appena cominciamo."

Worf pareva un leone in gabbia.

"Cosa pensate possa sfuggire, per richiedere un campo di contenimento di livello tre?", volle sapere.

"Niente, oppure di tutto", ribatté Saunders, "Non sapendolo, è stupido correre rischi, le sembra?"

"Computer!", sbuffò il klingon in tono spregiativo, "Vorrei proprio riuscire a vedere quello che c'è al di là di questa maledetta porta!"

Un attimo dopo, si fece udire la voce del capitano:

"Picard a La Forge, cosa sta succedendo?"

La Forge si raddrizzò dalla posizione semisdraiata in cui stava lavorando, senza capire; aveva fatto rapporto al capitano nel turboascensore, mentre lui e Saunders si recavano in officina per procurarsi i generatori per il campo di contenimento.

"Stiamo ancora posizionando il campo, signore", rispose, "Non sta succedendo ancora nulla."

In plancia, Picard era in piedi ed osservava stupefatto le immagini che apparivano sul grande schermo frontale.

"Beh, dia un'occhiata al più vicino monitor del computer e poi mi dica che cosa ne pensa", disse, "Picard, chiudo."

Il capitano dell'_Enterprise_ tornò a sedersi, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sullo schermo, dove appariva una scena del tutto incredibile: Riker, Deanna, Data e Viviana, abbigliati in modo assai inconsueto, che se ne stavano andando a zonzo in un'immensa prateria ondulata da dolci colline.

"La Forge a capitano Picard."

"L'ascolto, comandante."

"Non capisco come faccia il computer a trasmettere queste immagini di sua iniziativa, ma penso che si tratti del gioco che Viviana ha scelto per collaudare le sue modifiche al generatore olografico."

"Mi scusi, signore", intervenne Worf, "credo di essere stato io. Poco fa ho inavvertitamente chiamato il computer ed espresso ad alta voce il desiderio di vedere quello che c'è al di là della porta bloccata."

"Beh, meglio così", commentò Saunders, "Almeno adesso sappiamo che sono vivi ed in buona salute."

"Il problema è che non sappiamo _dove_ sono", osservò La Forge, accigliato, "Se solo potessimo individuarli, li tireremmo fuori in un batter d'occhio. Capitano", chiamò quindi, "riesce a chiudere il collegamento?"

Picard fece un cenno all'ufficiale delle comunicazioni, il guardiamarina Jinnah Ngura, la quale toccò alcuni comandi. Lo schermo si oscurò.

"Collegamento disattivato", comunicò Picard a La Forge.

"Qui invece continua", riferì il capo ingegnere, "Bene, almeno il computer non ci impedisce di usare gli schermi per altri scopi. Signore, suggerisco che qualcuno monitorizzi continuamente i nostri amici là dentro, per assicurarsi che stiano bene, mentre noi proseguiamo con il nostro lavoro."

"D'accordo, incarichi la sicurezza. Picard, chiudo."

Worf fece un cenno ad un'agente, che si posizionò di fronte al monitor su cui era ancora chino La Forge.

"Tenente, lei ha chiesto espressamente di _vedere_ quel che c'è oltre la porta, giusto?", s'informò il capo ingegnere.

"Esatto, signore", confermò il klingon. La Forge ebbe un sorrisetto furbo:

"Computer, inserire l'audio."

Improvvisamente udirono le voci dei loro amici, che stavano parlando tra di loro...

"Stavo riflettendo su un altro aspetto di questa finta realtà", disse Viviana, rivolta a nessuno in particolare, "Se rimarremo qui a lungo, ci verrà fame e sete, e dovremo mangiare e bere. Finite le razioni che abbiamo portato dal mondo reale, nonché l'acqua, tutto ciò che troveremo, come la lepre di Data, sarà soltanto un'immagine olografica, ma l'illusione sarebbe perfetta e ci sentiremmo a posto. In pratica, potremmo morire d'inedia senza neppure accorgercene."

"Moriremo prima di sete, se è per questo", osservò cupamente Riker, "Senz'acqua, il corpo umano resiste molto meno a lungo che senza cibo."

"Il problema è che non ce ne renderemmo conto", rilevò Deanna, "Mangiando e bevendo le olografie ci parrà di star bene, ma quando usciremo da qui potremmo cadere morti stecchiti, se non accade prima: credo che neppure la più perfetta illusione olografica possa riprodurre la vita dove non c'è più."

"Fantastico!", bofonchiò Viviana, "Oltre al fatto di poterne uscire pazzi come aercani di Vega perché convinti di essere morti, corriamo il rischio di morire di fame e di sete!"

Udendo i loro discorsi, La Forge scosse la testa:

"Non capisco, che cosa stanno dicendo?"

Saunders, più esperto di lui di programmazione di ologiochi, stentava a credere a quello che le parole dei giocatori suggerivano, ma non riusciva a trovare spiegazioni alternative.

"Temo di aver capito", disse infine, lentamente, "In qualche modo, il computer ha creato una realtà soggettiva, nella quale adesso quei quattro sono intrappolati. Una realtà talmente reale che, se dovessero, poniamo, essere colpiti da una freccia al cuore, sarebbero convinti di esser morti. Non so quali danni psichici ne conseguirebbero, ma sarebbero senza dubbio gravi. Per non parlare del fatto che rischiano di morire d'inedia o, prima ancora, disidratati."

Per un istante a La Forge balenò l'idea che Saunders fosse impazzito, ma il pallore sotto l'abbronzatura dell'altro lo convinse che stava parlando maledettamente sul serio.

"La Forge a dottoressa Crusher", chiamò al comunicatore.

"Qui Crusher, cosa c'è, comandante?", rispose il medico capo dell'_Enterprise_.

"Quanto può resistere un essere umano senz'acqua?", domandò il nero senza preamboli.

In infermeria, Beverly Crusher scostò una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli rossi dalla fronte aggrottata, perplessa.

"Dipende dalle condizioni climatiche", rispose, "dalle condizioni fisiche e dal grado individuale di ritenzione idrica. In un ambiente umido, in buona salute e con un grado di ritenzione medio, alcuni giorni; in un ambiente secco, la stessa persona resisterebbe meno della metà", inclinò la testa di lato, gli occhi chiari intenti, "Perché me lo chiede, Geordi?"

"Viviana, Deanna, Data ed il comandante Riker sono intrappolati in una realtà soggettiva", cominciò il capo ingegnere, spiegandole poi tutto.

Quando finì, Beverly era alquanto preoccupata.

"Ed il gioco prevede molti scontri con possibilità di ferimenti o addirittura di morte?", domandò.

"Purtroppo sì, lo scopo è di incrementare il livello di abilità dei giocatori per portarli verso la conclusione", rispose La Forge, "Sfortunatamente, via via che salgono di livello, crescono anche le difficoltà ed i pericoli che devono affrontare."

Ora Beverly era seriamente preoccupata.

"Avete un'idea di quanto ci metterete a tirarli fuori di lì?", chiese, per la verità senza molte speranze di una risposta concreta.

"Da alcune ore ad alcuni giorni", ripose infatti La Forge, "Purtroppo, finché non sappiamo che cosa sia stato a provocare il problema, solo un colpo di fortuna potrà aiutarci a risolverlo."

Beverly stava riflettendo.

"Data non ha bisogno né di cibo né di acqua", considerò, "e può resistere molto a lungo senza alcuna manutenzione. Quanto agli altri tre, sono tutti in buona salute, ed alcuni giorni senza mangiare li può indebolire un poco, ma non certo ucciderli. Se riusciste a trovare il modo di teletrasportare loro almeno dell'acqua..."

La Forge e Saunders si scambiarono un'occhiata, sentendosi molto stupidi.

"Ci proveremo subito", disse La Forge, "E se passa l'acqua, passa anche il cibo: è meglio che li abbiano entrambi, se devono affrontare combattimenti e pericoli. La Forge, chiudo."

Osservò i generatori del campo di contenimento, poi prese una decisione:

"La Forge a Barclay. Pronti per l'erogazione di energia."

"Pronti", confermò il tenente dalla sala macchine.

Worf e Saunders si posizionarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, infilando le punte delle dita nell'interstizio tra le due porte, e poi ad un segnale si misero a tirare come forsennati. Worf, essendo un klingon, fece meno fatica dell'umano, e poco a poco si aprì uno spiraglio tra i due battenti, subito riempito dal campo di contenimento. Quando l'apertura fu larga una trentina di centimetri, La Forge fece loro segno di smettere.

Al di là del luccichio del campo, c'era la tenebra più completa.

La Forge, senza molte speranze, azionò il tricorder e ne scrutò i display per alcune decine di secondi, poi con uno scatto stizzito lo chiuse.

"Non rilevo un accidenti di niente!", sbottò, "Computer, usa i sensori interni per analizzare il ponte ologrammi due, spettro di rilevazione al massimo."

"L'area del ponte ologrammi due risulta non rilevabile dai sensori interni", rispose serenamente il computer. Worf fece udire un ringhio sordo.

"Signore", disse, rivolto a La Forge, "chiedo il permesso di entrare."

"Permesso negato, tenente Worf", replicò seccamente il capo ingegnere, "Finché non sapremo di più su quanto si trova là dentro, nessuno ci metterà piede, chiaro?"

Worf fece uno sforzo visibile per controllarsi, poi assentì.

La Forge guardò Saunders, che si detergeva il sudore dalla fronte: aprire a mano una porta idraulica bloccata non è uno scherzo.

"Concentriamoci sul modo di teletrasportare all'interno dei viveri", decise, "Magari non è affatto difficile."


	6. Chapter 6

_**RICORDARSI DI CARICARE COPERTINA!**_

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo VI**

Nel frattempo, all'interno del gioco stava calando la sera.

"Dovremmo accamparci", suggerì Viviana, "Rispolveriamo i nostri ricordi d'accademia, quando ci costringevano a bivaccare nei posti più impervi!"

Il suo fiacco tentativo d'umorismo ebbe qualche effetto, perché sia Deanna che Riker accennarono ad un sorriso. Cercarono un posto adatto nei dintorni, trovando un certo riparo sotto le fronde di un piccolo pioppeto che cresceva accanto ad un corso d'acqua.

"Cerchiamo della legna secca", disse Riker, dandosi da fare. Ne trovarono in abbondanza - il gioco lo prevedeva, come ben sapeva Viviana. Frugando tra un mucchio di ramoscelli caduti, Data trovò una pergamena arrotolata e la portò agli altri.

"Beh, la apra!", lo esortò Viviana, immaginando già di cosa si trattasse. Data ruppe il sigillo, che portava impresso uno stemma elaborato che riproduceva un grifone in volo, e lesse ad alta voce:

"_Si comunica ai giocatori quanto segue: lord Riker, secondo livello; lady Deanna, terzo livello; mastro Data, terzo livello; sorella Viviana, livello inalterato_."

Riker sollevò un sopracciglio con aria vagamente offesa:

"Perché tutti promossi al terzo livello ed io solo al secondo?"

Viviana ridacchiò:

"Pensa a quello che hai fatto tu e confrontalo con quello che hanno fatto gli altri."

Il primo ufficiale aggrottò la fronte: doveva ammettere che lui aveva effettivamente fatto un bel niente, dato che durante l'incontro con il ragno mostruoso si era limitato ad arrampicarsi sull'albero, e quando erano stati assaliti non era riuscito neppure a sguainare la spada, mentre Deanna aveva lanciato due incantesimi - la paralisi sul ragno e la guarigione su di lui - e Data aveva ucciso una lepre, colpito il ragno e messo fuori combattimento uno degli aggressori.

"Tu però non sei salita affatto di livello", osservò, con una luce canzonatoria negli occhi azzurri. Viviana ricambiò con un sorrisetto altrettanto canzonatorio:

"Al mio livello servono molti più punti per avanzare."

"Ah!", fece lui, toccato, "Perché, a che livello sei?"

"In questo gioco, al diciannovesimo."

Riker scoppiò a ridere:

"Ben mi sta, mi ero scordato di non sottovalutarti mai!"

Deanna aveva notato un'altra cosa:

"E a che livello sei, in altri giochi?"

Viviana si strinse nelle spalle:

"Lascio pubblicare un gioco solo dopo che l'ho finito personalmente, ed i livelli vanno da un minimo di venticinque ad un massimo di trentasei. _Spada &amp; Magia_ ne ha venticinque", aggiunse, anticipando la domanda successiva.

Deanna annuì, e Data chiese:

"Quanto ci vuole per completare il gioco?"

Viviana si morse un labbro:

"Ho calcolato che a me occorrerebbero circa cinquecento ore."

"Venti punto otto-tre periodico giorni", convertì subito Data. Riker rimase a bocca aperta:

"Moriremo di sete molto prima!"

Viviana aveva la testa altrove:

"In quattro, anche se siete dei principianti, penso che ce la caveremo in circa un terzo del tempo."

"Meno male!", esclamò Deanna, "Non è il massimo, ma è meglio di venti giorni."

Riker assentì, poi fece segno di darsi da fare col fuoco. Viviana insegnò loro ad usare acciarino e pietra focaia, che facevano parte dell'equipaggiamento contenuto negli zaini e venivano conservati dentro un sacchetto impermeabile, e ben presto un allegro fuoco illuminava il loro campo.

Consumarono un pasto poco soddisfacente a base di tavolette energetiche concentrate, razionando attentamente l'acqua. Tutt'intorno a loro il buio andò facendosi sempre più fitto; suoni e rumori percorrevano la prateria, inconsueti agli orecchi poco avvezzi di Riker e Deanna, ma non inquietanti.

"Sarebbe meglio se qualcuno montasse la guardia", disse Viviana, "In condizioni normali, il periodo di sonno è sicuro, ma adesso non posso più esserne certa."

"Sorveglierò io il bivacco", si offrì prontamente Data, "Non ho bisogno di dormire."

_Uno dei molteplici vantaggi di essere un androide_, pensò Viviana con una punta di invidia che la sorprese: in quella situazione assurda, Data era l'unico che non avesse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Rimasero un poco svegli a chiacchierare, poi la stanchezza e la tensione fecero sentire i loro effetti sugli umani, che decisero di coricarsi, avvolgendosi ciascuno nel proprio mantello, pure in dotazione con l'equipaggiamento degli zaini. Data si mise in un punto favorevole, da cui poteva sorvegliare sia il campo che il terreno circostante, lo sguardo dei suoi occhi giallo-oro che spazzava incessantemente le tenebre circostanti, l'orecchio teso ai rumori della notte.

Dopo un poco, Viviana si alzò a sedere con un sospiro. Riker, che giaceva poco lontano, era ancora sveglio e l'udì. Si sollevò quindi a sua volta a sedere e le domandò, a bassa voce per non disturbare Deanna che già si era addormentata:

"Non riesci a dormire?"

"Già", confermò lei, laconicamente. Riker si alzò, mantello e tutto, ed andò a sedersi vicino a lei.

"Neanch'io, per la verità", ammise, lanciando un'occhiata a Deanna ed accennando col capo nella sua direzione, "Ho sempre invidiato la sua capacità di estraniarsi dalla situazione contingente per ritemprare le forze."

Anche Viviana guardò brevemente la betazoide.

"Non per nulla è una psicologa, consigliere della nave ammiraglia", rilevò in tono ovvio. Riker stette ad osservare la sua vecchia amica per alcuni secondi.

"Cosa c'è che non va, Viv?", domandò, usando il diminutivo dei tempi dell'accademia. Lei comprese che non si stava riferendo semplicemente alla loro situazione e gli sorrise debolmente.

"Mi sento in colpa, Will", gli confidò, abbracciandosi le ginocchia, "Questa situazione pazzesca è stata causata dalle mie modifiche al generatore olografico, e quindi io ne sono responsabile."

Viviana, come ben ricordava Riker, era sempre stata pronta ad assumersi le proprie responsabilità, e non tollerava coloro che non facevano altrettanto. Una volta, all'accademia, aveva lottato senza esclusione di colpi contro un allievo anziano che aveva tentato di scaricar barile su di lei, e l'aveva avuta vinta. L'altro aveva allora tentato di vendicarsi, ma lei non aveva esitato a farlo trovare con le brache calate e la commissione disciplinare aveva finito con l'espellerlo con disonore. Viviana era un osso duro anche a sedici anni, figuriamoci adesso, pensò il primo ufficiale, con affetto.

"La responsabilità è certamente tua", le disse, senza tentare di mentirle, "ma non si può certo parlare di colpa. Dopotutto, il comandante La Forge ha supervisionato il tuo lavoro da capo a fondo e non ha trovato nulla da eccepire, altrimenti non avrebbe autorizzato il collaudo."

"D'accordo, ma sono stata un'imperdonabile incosciente a non porre un limite preciso al computer", ribatté la giovane donna, con veemenza, "Qualcosa è scattato nei circuiti di quell'idiota veloce, che si è pensato bene di cacciarci in questo guaio!"

Riker sogghignò; non aveva mai sentito definire il computer _un idiota veloce_, ma tecnicamente parlando era corretto: per quanto sofisticato e potente, un computer resta solo la somma dei propri componenti, ben lungi dal poter essere definito un'entità intelligente.

"Ce la caveremo, Viviana", disse, con convinzione, mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, "Come ci ha fatto notare Deanna, non siamo bambini indifesi, ma ufficiali della Flotta Stellare, e siamo passati per situazioni ben peggiori, mentre tu sei un'esperta di ologiochi e di arti marziali. Non siamo un gruppetto di sprovveduti."

Rincuorata dalle sue parole, ma soprattutto dal suo tono e dalla sua vicinanza, Viviana annuì, e Riker la strinse affettuosamente. Per un po' stettero in silenzio a guardare le fiamme, che poco a poco stavano calando.

"Chissà perché", mormorò Riker ad un certo punto, assorto, "tu ed io non abbiamo mai avuto una storia."

Sorpresa, Viviana voltò la testa e si trovò il viso vicinissimo a quello di Riker.

"Si vede che non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altra", rispose, in tono scherzoso. Riker non si scostò di un millimetro, guardandola profondamente negli occhi.

"Ne sei sicura?", bisbigliò, "Stiamo bene assieme, come con nessun altro. E poi, non trovi strano che né tu né io abbiamo finora trovato l'anima gemella?"

Viviana era senza parole: non aveva mai pensato seriamente che il loro rapporto di profonda amicizia potesse evolversi in qualcosa d'altro. Ed improvvisamente, complice la strana situazione in cui si trovavano, seduti davanti ad un fuoco scoppiettante nella notte profumata di un mondo fantastico, la vicinanza con Riker la turbò come mai in precedenza, e la gola le si seccò per l'emozione. Corde mai toccate vibrarono nel profondo della sua anima, facendola fremere.

Poi il buonsenso tornò di colpo ad avere il sopravvento, e Viviana girò il viso, ridendo piano.

"Ricordi quella volta, il secondo anno d'accademia, quando ci perdemmo nel deserto del Gobi, durante un'esercitazione?", domandò.

"Certo che me ne ricordo", rispose Riker, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare, "Per scaldarci, abbiamo dormito insieme nello stesso sacco a pelo."

Ora lei stava sorridendo apertamente.

"Beh, se non abbiamo fatto l'amore allora che avevamo diciassette anni e gli ormoni in fermento", concluse allegramente, "cosa vuoi che lo facciamo adesso che ne abbiamo trentacinque e gli ormoni stabili?"

Riker non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, cercando subito di soffocare la propria ilarità per non svegliare Deanna.

"Hai proprio ragione", ammise, "Chissà cosa mi è preso! Non me ne vorrai, spero...", aggiunse, alquanto imbarazzato.

"Ma certo che no", lo rassicurò l'amica, "Anzi, è stato un bene parlarne, in fondo non avevamo mai affrontato l'argomento. Ora, tutti e due sappiamo con certezza che la nostra amicizia non teme niente... neppure il sesso."

Si abbracciarono, lieti che la cosa si fosse risolta a quel modo: era stato solo un attimo di smarrimento, dovuto alla situazione particolarissima che stavano vivendo, ed il loro rapporto non ne avrebbe minimamente sofferto, semmai s'era ulteriormente approfondito.

Senza accorgersene, finirono con l'addormentarsi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, avvolti nei mantelli.

Era notte fonda sull'_Enterprise_, almeno secondo il cronometro, dato che non c'era una successione di luce ed oscurità a scandire il trascorrere dei giorni come sui pianeti. La Forge, Saunders e Barclay erano esausti.

"L'unica è bypassare il controllo del computer", stava dicendo Barclay, "Altrimenti, senza coordinate d'arrivo, il teletrasporto non funzionerà mai."

"Hai ragione, Reg", concordò Saunders, "Ma fare tutti i calcoli a mano..."

"Siamo troppo stanchi per una cosa del genere", decretò La Forge, "Dobbiamo dormire tutti almeno un paio d'ore, meglio tre."

Saunders fece per protestare, ma il capo ingegnere alzò una mano:

"È un ordine, tenente", lo troncò, d'autorità. Anche lui avrebbe voluto continuare a lavorare ma, nelle condizioni in cui erano, non sarebbero stati in grado di fare due più due, figuriamoci risolvere le complesse equazioni richieste per un teletrasporto.

Barclay e Saunders si congedarono; prima di andarsene a sua volta, La Forge si rivolse all'agente della sicurezza che monitorava i quattro all'interno del ponte ologrammi:

"Mi chiami immediatamente, se dovesse verificarsi qualsiasi evento insolito."

Il guardiamarina, che aveva dato il cambio alla collega del turno di giorno ed era stato messo al corrente di tutta la situazione, assentì:

"Certamente, signore."

Il capo ingegnere gli fece un cenno di saluto e se ne andò. Nel proprio alloggio, si tolse il VISORE e le scarpe, poi si buttò sul letto completamente vestito.

Il sonno lo colse quasi subito.


	7. Chapter 7

_**RICORDARSI DI CARICARE COPERTINA!**_

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo VII**

Nel mondo immaginario stava albeggiando. Data osservò l'aurora tingere di rosa l'orizzonte ad oriente e controllò il proprio cronometro interno: erano passare esattamente nove ore e dodici minuti dal tramonto, un intervallo di tempo adeguato alla stagione riprodotta.

Il primo raggio del sole nascente colpì il volto di Deanna, che si mosse e si svegliò; con uno sbadiglio, si mise a sedere, sentendosi perfettamente riposata.

Osservando il paesaggio circostante, per un momento rimase smarrita, prima di ricordare gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente; con un sussulto, cercò con lo sguardo i propri compagni, e scorse Riker e Viviana, che ancora dormivano, abbracciati. Per qualche istante si sentì perplessa: possibile che, dopo tanti anni, gli amici fossero diventati amanti? Poi scosse la testa, sorridendo di se stessa: no, impossibile per lei empatica essersi sbagliata a giudicare la natura del legame che li univa; inoltre era alquanto improbabile che avessero scelto un momento così poco opportuno, erano entrambi persone abituate a riflettere sulle conseguenze delle loro azioni.

"Buongiorno, consigliere", la salutò Data, avvicinandosi, "Ha riposato bene?"

"Sì, grazie", rispose lei, "e ne sono un po' sorpresa, data la situazione tutt'altro che rosea in cui ci troviamo", scostò il mantello che le aveva fatto da coperta e si alzò, sgranchendosi gli arti irrigiditi.

In quella, Viviana aprì gli occhi, si mise a sedere e sbadigliò, la mano davanti alla bocca. Vide Deanna e la salutò con un cenno, poi guardò Riker che dormiva ancora beatamente. Gli rifilò una gomitata:

"In piedi, cadetto!", abbaiò, in un tono degno di un sergente istruttore del primo anno d'accademia. Riker, svegliato di soprassalto, scattò a sedere come una molla, poi scorse Viviana che se la rideva e si portò una mano al cuore:

"Ehi, sei matta, a momenti mi fai venire un attacco di tachicardia!"

Deanna rise delle celie dei due vecchi amici, simpatica dimostrazione dell'affiatamento che c'era tra loro.

Mentre i tre umani si rifocillavano, Data riferì che la notte era trascorsa nella massima tranquillità, poi si prepararono a ripartire.

Il tenente comandante Geordi La Forge si svegliò di colpo. Dopo un istante di smarrimento, si accorse che non era stato il suono della sveglia a destarlo; in fretta, cercò tentoni il suo VISORE e se lo applicò, poi controllò il quadrante del cronometro. Quel che vide lo indusse a sibilare una parolaccia poco in stile con il suo carattere e ad alzarsi di corsa: aveva dormito molto più del dovuto, ma come mai non aveva sentito la suoneria? Ripensando al momento in cui si era gettato sul letto, La Forge scoprì che non aveva che da rimproverare se stesso, dato che si era completamente dimenticato di ordinare al computer di svegliarlo dopo un determinato intervallo di tempo. Scuotendo il capo per scacciare gli ultimi residui di sonno, il capo ingegnere dell'_Enterprise_ si affrettò in sala macchine, dove trovò Barclay e Saunders già al lavoro.

"Perché non mi avete svegliato, signori?", domandò, in tono di leggero rimprovero.

"Lei era in servizio da molte più ore di noi, comandante", gli fece notare Saunders, "Non vedendola, abbiamo pensato che avesse bisogno di riposo e l'abbiamo lasciata dormire. Intanto, ci siamo dati da fare per calcolare le coordinate d'arrivo, e siamo già a buon punto."

"Benissimo, continuate", approvò La Forge, avvicinandosi al replicatore, "Computer, un buon caffè giamaicano, caldo, forte e dolce."

In un istante il computer replicò una tazza di fumante caffè come da richiesta, che La Forge prese in mano. Gli ci voleva proprio, pensò, cominciando a sorseggiarlo.

In capo ad un'ora, le coordinate furono calcolate con un'approssimazione di circa un centimetro, un margine assolutamente esagerato se si considera che un normale teletrasporto consentiva un'approssimazione inferiore al micron.

"Beh, speriamo di non materializzare qualcosa dentro un albero od una roccia", commentò Barclay.

"Poco male", ribatté Saunders, "in tal caso materializzeremmo dentro un ologramma, la cui consistenza è solo apparente; pertanto, al massimo vedremo la sua immagine oscillare, mentre il contenitore delle razioni rimarrebbe stabile. Anzi, potrebbe fungere da segnale per i nostri amici, che così non correrebbero il rischio di non vedere il bauletto."

Nel mondo immaginario, gli _avventurieri_ si rimisero in marcia; il terreno cominciò subito a farsi più accidentato, e ben presto si addentrarono in una zona collinare dai pendii piuttosto ripidi punteggiati di boschetti. Decisero di scalare la collina più alta, in modo da avere una visuale sul circondario e convenire la direzione da prendere.

Scoprirono quasi subito un sentiero tra l'erba, non molto ampio ma ben tenuto: era evidente che la zona era frequentata, e quel segno di vita umana li rincuorò, incoraggiandoli a proseguire.

Dopo un poco, il sentiero svoltò in una gola, inerpicandosi lungo una cengia larga abbastanza perché la percorressero tutti e quattro affiancati; sul fondo del burrone che poco a poco si formò sul loro lato destro scorsero un piccolo fiume, le cui acque profonde e poco turbolente scorrevano nella direzione in cui stavano andando.

Viviana si avvicinò al ciglio per guardare in basso; il pendio era impervio, ma non a strapiombo, ed il fiume luccicava al sole.

"È molto bello, qui", osservò ad alta voce. In quel medesimo istante, il terreno cedette sotto i suoi piedi e, con uno strillo, la giovane donna piombò giù oltre il bordo della cengia.

La terra franò anche sotto gli altri tre, ma Data, usando la sua eccezionale forza e prontezza, riuscì ad afferrare per gli abiti Riker e Deanna ed a balzar via.

Quando la frana si placò, guardarono oltre l'orlo della cengia: Viviana era scomparsa.

"Comandante La Forge!", chiamò concitatamente l'addetto alla sicurezza che in quel momento stava monitorando il mondo immaginario. La Forge corse alla sua postazione e guardò la scena che si stava svolgendo, col fiato sospeso.

Viviana stava scivolando lungo il pendio assieme a terreno smottato, pietrisco e polvere; senza fiato, non gridava, badando con tutte le sue forze a non girarsi a testa in giù ed a rimanere di schiena. Non sentiva dolore, era troppo intenta a sopravvivere.

Infine, con un tonfo, cadde in acqua.

Stordita, lottò per tornare in superficie; non cercò di orientarsi, semplicemente sentì da che parte la trascinava la corrente, non eccessiva, e la sfruttò per tornare a terra, nuotandovi diagonalmente. La riva, fortunatamente, non era ripida e vi poté agevolmente salire. Scossa, si lasciò cader seduta e riprese fiato, grondando acqua.

Dopo qualche minuto, sentendosi rabbrividire negli abiti bagnati, se li tolse e li strizzò il più possibile, ma in quella valle collinare faceva più freddo che non nel bosco il giorno precedente, così si risolse ad accendere un fuoco per asciugare gli indumenti. Lo zaino aveva subito qualche danno durante la scivolata nella frana, ma il contenuto era intatto ed il sacchetto impermeabile aveva conservato perfettamente all'asciutto pietra focaia ed acciarino.

Viviana si guardò attorno in cerca di materiale combustibile, ma in quel punto non c'era vegetazione, così si alzò, facendo una smorfia perché si sentiva tutta ammaccata; comunque, a parte qualche sbucciatura, non era ferita, e di certo non aveva alcun osso rotto, né vero, né immaginario.

Guardò la parete da cui era scivolata e comprese subito di non essere in grado di scalarla: non era eccessivamente impervia, ma lei non sapeva un bel niente di tecniche di arrampicata. Non riuscì a scorgere i suoi amici, né se lo era aspettato, essendo stata probabilmente spinta troppo a valle dalla corrente del fiume. Decise pertanto di cercar legna nella direzione da cui era venuta, in modo da incrociare gli altri; se non li avesse incontrati, avrebbe comunque attirato la loro attenzione con il fumo del fuoco.

Percorse poche decine di metri, scorse l'imboccatura di una caverna, da cui usciva un filo di fumo. Fumo, uguale fuoco, uguale persone, concluse Viviana, ma da esperta di giochi di ruolo, poiché non le era dato di sapere se gli abitanti della caverna, chiunque fossero, erano amichevoli od ostili, si avvicinò con prudenza, senza far rumore e pronta a tutto.

O quasi a tutto.

Con un ruggito che fece tremar la valle, una grande creatura rossa balzò da dentro la caverna, sbarrando il passo a Viviana, che per poco non stramazzò dallo spavento. Fece un salto all'indietro, ma avendo riconosciuto la creatura, sapeva di non aver alcuna possibilità: era un drago rosso, abbastanza giovane a giudicare dalla mole relativamente modesta, ma pur sempre terrificante, e virtualmente invincibile per un solo _avventuriero_, per quanto esperto. Inoltre, il suo personaggio era una monaca, combatteva a mani nude, non aveva né poteva usare armi di alcun genere, sia a corto raggio come spade o mazze, sia a medio e lungo raggio come archi o balestre; non aveva neppure poteri magici, per usare i pochi incantesimi in grado di aver effetto su quella creatura fantastica.

Era spacciata.

"Computer, non sei leale", ebbe la forza di dire a denti stretti.

"Dobbiamo assolutamente trovare un modo per scendere", disse Riker, camminando avanti ed indietro come un leone in gabbia. Deanna percepiva la sua angoscia e cercò di calmarlo:

"Viviana era del parere che il sottoprogramma di protezione fosse intatto; vedrai che non le è successo niente."

"Ne sono sicuro", ribatté lui, "ciò non toglie che, se la sua caduta comporta per esempio una frattura, il computer ora la sta simulando, e lei sta soffrendo come se fosse davvero fratturata. Ti assicuro che non è affatto piacevole."

Data stava studiando le tracce lasciate dalla frana.

"Signore, posso affermare con una certa sicurezza che la signorina Morgante non si è fatta nulla di grave", disse, "Il tipo di terreno piuttosto morbido e l'inclinazione non eccessiva mi fanno supporre che sia scivolata senza significative conseguenze fino a cadere in acqua, dove la corrente l'avrà probabilmente trascinata verso valle", fu colpito da un pensiero, "Spero che la signorina Morgante sappia nuotare."

Riker sorrise suo malgrado: a volte Data aveva un modo di fare che rasentava il fanciullesco.

"È un'ottima nuotatrice, quanto a questo", lo rassicurò quindi, "Tenuto conto della sua analisi, signor Data, suggerirei di proseguire lungo la cengia e di tener d'occhio le due rive, poi penseremo al modo di scendere, o di far risalire Viviana."

"Bene", approvò Deanna, ed anche Data assentì.

Si mossero prontamente; alcune centinaia di metri dopo, udirono un ruggito terrificante echeggiare per tutta la valle. Deanna si fermò di botto, chiuse gli occhi ed estese immediatamente le sue percezioni empatiche: anche se Viviana poteva essere apparentemente lontanissima, in realtà lo spazio del ponte ologrammi era ridotto e non avrebbe avuto difficoltà alcuna a captarla.

"Cosa _diavolo_ è stato?!", domandò Riker, alterato. Deanna percepì il terrore dell'amica.

"Viviana è in pericolo", disse, "Non so chi o che cosa la minacci, ma la sua paura è molto grande."

Riker scattò di corsa, ma dopo pochi passi si rese conto della futilità del suo impulso: non sapeva neppure dove cercare Viviana, figuriamoci soccorrerla.

All'esclamazione inorridita di La Forge, Saunders e Barclay si precipitarono accanto a lui e videro la grande creatura rossa che si ergeva minacciosa di fronte a Viviana. Saunders tirò bruscamente il fiato:

"Maledizione, computer, come pretendi che ce la faccia, da sola?", inveì ad alta voce, "Dalle un aiuto... un personaggio non giocante d'alto livello, con poteri sui draghi!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**RICORDARSI DI CARICARE COPERTINA!**_

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo VIII**

Il computer _era_ leale. L'incontro con il drago rosso era previsto per l'intero gruppo, che aveva buone possibilità di cavarsela, e non per un suo singolo membro. Purtroppo, la frana che avrebbe dovuto coinvolgerli tutti aveva preso soltanto sorella Viviana: mastro Data gli aveva rovinato la scena. Così, al computer non rimaneva che una scelta, come gli avevano appena efficacemente suggerito: creare un personaggio non giocante, cioè un'olografia in grado di interagire con i personaggi giocanti, ossia gli _avventurieri_, ma ininfluente ai fini dello svolgimento complessivo del gioco.

Con la spaventosa velocità dei suoi sofisticatissimi processori, il computer cercò un personaggio adeguato per indole ed esperienza nella banca-dati dell'_Enterprise_, lo trovò, ne estrapolò un'immagine olografica adatta al contesto, le conferì la personalità indicata nella scheda, inventò una storia compatibile con il gioco e la inserì nel mondo immaginario di _Spada &amp; Magia_ con l'unico scopo di togliere sorella Viviana dal guaio in cui l'aveva, peraltro involontariamente, cacciata.

Viviana fissava il drago negli occhi incandescenti, consapevole che tra un istante sarebbe stata avvolta nelle fiamme del suo fiato; darsi alla fuga non sarebbe servito a nulla, quei grossi bestioni erano di un'agilità sorprendente e sarebbe stata raggiunta in un istante senza sforzo alcuno, senza che la creatura nemmeno si scomodasse ad alzarsi in volo.

_Non morirò veramente, sarà solo un'illusione, in realtà sarò viva e vegeta e senza un graffio_, tentò di dirsi, ripetendolo in continuazione, come una litania, cercando di creare un rifugio per la sua mente, in modo che potesse sfuggire alla pazzia cui poteva indurla una morte fasulla, ma terribilmente reale.

Il drago rosso la guatava, malevolo e crudele, preparandosi ad arrostirla in una fiammata.

All'improvviso, i suoi spaventosi occhi color della lava infuocata si spostarono alle spalle di Viviana.

"Guarda e sottomettiti, drago!", si udì una voce maschile gridare, pochi metri dietro alla giovane donna, "Questo è l'Amuleto dei Draghi, non puoi nulla contro di esso."

Viviana non osò staccare lo sguardo dalla grande creatura rossa; per un lungo istante, il drago rimase perfettamente immobile, gli occhi fissi su chi aveva parlato, chiunque fosse. Poi, con sua somma meraviglia, Viviana lo vide abbassare lentamente la grande testa triangolare coronata da puntute scaglie ossee ed assumere un atteggiamento sottomesso, smentito però dallo sguardo spavaldo.

"Vieni dietro di me", disse l'uomo alle spalle di Viviana, a bassa voce in modo che solo lei udisse, "Presto!"

La _monaca_ non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed un istante dopo osservava il drago da dietro l'ampia schiena di un uomo altissimo, rivestito di un corsetto a scaglie e con un grande scudo che gli pendeva dalle spalle; un elmo di foggia vagamente nipponica gli copriva la testa, da sotto il quale fuoriusciva una coda di cavallo di lunghi capelli corvini.

Appena in tempo: infuriato dal fatto che la preda gli stesse sfuggendo, il drago aprì le fauci e soffiò il suo micidiale alito infuocato. Le fiamme avvolsero i due malcapitati, e Viviana urlò di paura. Poi di botto smise: le lingue di fuoco si aprivano a pochi centimetri davanti all'uomo, giravano loro intorno e si richiudevano dietro, senza sfiorarli. Sentiva un po' di calore, ma nient'altro. Dovette soffocare una risata isterica, dovuta al sollievo: si era completamente dimenticata della proprietà particolare dell'Amuleto dei Draghi, in grado di proteggere dalla magia specifica di ciascun drago: nel loro caso, trattandosi di un drago rosso, dal fuoco.

Le fiamme si esaurirono, lasciando dietro di sé un sentore di ozono simile a quello del phaser.

"Cosa volevi dimostrare, drago?", domandò il guerriero con voce dura, "Vedi da te che la tua magia non ha potere sull'Amuleto."

Ancor più furibondo, il drago soffiò un'altra, più micidiale zaffata di fuoco, che s'infranse contro l'invisibile barriera dell'Amuleto. Ne seguì una terza, poi una quarta, ed infine il drago esaurì la sua forza magica. Del fumo nero gli saliva dalle narici mentre guatava il suo avversario con occhi terribili, ma il guerriero non si fece impressionare punto.

"Lasciaci andare, drago", gli ordinò con fermezza, "Hai già consumato il tuo fuoco."

Il drago ruggì di frustrazione. Avrebbe potuto precipitarsi contro di loro e schiacciarli, ma la vista dell'Amuleto, che tanto potere aveva su di lui ed i suoi consimili, lo frenava.

"Così sia, umano", disse quindi, con voce cavernosa, "Ma solo se mi mostrerai la tua faccia, in modo che in futuro io possa riconoscerla."

"Non vedo come tu possa impormelo", ribatté il guerriero, in tono leggermente derisorio, "tuttavia voglio accontentarti: dovrai ricordarti molto bene di Bryan Darksword, perché, se un giorno dovessimo incontrarci nuovamente, non sarò così clemente, con te. Non credo di doverti rammentare che l'Amuleto dei Draghi assorbe la magia draghesca o la può rimandare al mittente, a discrezione del possessore."

Così dicendo, il guerriero si tolse la maschera di cuoio nero che gli copriva la parte superiore del viso e che Viviana, da dietro, non aveva finora notato. Scoprì un volto fiero e nobile, dal colorito olivastro, lunghi occhi scuri come la notte, naso affilato, bocca decisa incorniciata da barba e baffi nerissimi.

Il drago aveva perso parte della sua arroganza.

"Poiché non hai avuto timore a mostrarmi il tuo volto, né a rivelarmi il tuo nome", annunciò, "io ti dirò il mio: sono Ruthork Firebane. Potete andarvene indisturbati dal mio territorio, ma non rimettetevi più piede, né tu, né la donna."

"Puoi starne certo!", borbottò Viviana a denti stretti, voltandosi ed incamminandosi in fretta nella direzione da cui era venuta; il guerriero le stette alle calcagna, e non rallentarono finché non furono ben al di fuori della vista del drago.

"Ben fatto, computer", disse Saunders, ed a La Forge e Barclay che lo guardavano senza capire spiegò, "La scena era stata molto probabilmente prevista per tutto il gruppo, non per la sola Viviana, che non aveva scampo. Così, il computer ha creato quello che in linguaggio tecnico si definisce un _personaggio non giocante_, che interagisce con i giocatori ma senza influire sulla storia complessiva, in modo da aiutarla", fissò pensieroso lo schermo, che inquadrava Viviana e Bryan di spalle mentre si allontanavano dalla tana di Ruthork Firebane, ed aggrottò la fronte, "Non so, quel personaggio mi ricorda qualcuno..."

"Un momento, ora è sorpresa", disse Deanna, riferendosi a Viviana, "Sento il suo sollievo... È intervenuto qualcosa, o qualcuno, a trarla d'impaccio. Ecco, adesso è al sicuro, lo spavento sta passando. Uhm...", s'interruppe ed aprì gli occhi, "Credo che abbia incontrato una persona... affascinante", sorrise. Riker, tornato indietro dalla sua inutile corsa, la guardò perplesso:

"Affascinante?", indagò, scettico. Deanna annuì:

"Almeno, lei lo trova tale", confermò, ma non aggiunse altro, essendo la discrezione parte fondamentale del suo lavoro, "Piuttosto, invece", aggiunse, "ho percepito anche il resto dell'equipaggio dell'_Enterprise_. Si stanno dando molto da fare per aiutarci, anche se non ho idea di come intendano procedere."

"Beh, se non altro ora sappiamo che si sono accorti della nostra situazione", commentò Data, "Sono certo che Geordi sta facendo tutto ciò che è in suo potere per farci uscire da qui."

Riker, che conosceva bene l'amicizia tra l'androide ed il capo ingegnere dell'_Enterprise_, annuì:

"Può starne certo, signor Data."

Pochi istanti dopo, erano di nuovo in cammino.

Quando infine Viviana si sentì sufficientemente al sicuro, si fermò e si voltò verso il suo inaspettato soccorritore.

"Chiunque tu sia, Bryan Darksword, io ti ringrazio", disse, "Ti devo la vita."

"Non c'è di che", ribatté il guerriero, con molta modestia, indirizzandole un sorriso; denti bianchissimi balenarono nella barba scura, più folta di quella di Riker, ma ugualmente curata, "Posso sapere il tuo nome?"

"Sono Viviana, una monaca", si presentò lei, porgendogli la mano. Lui la prese e, a sorpresa, gliela baciò galantemente, come si sarebbe convenuto ad una dama d'alto rango. Lusingata, Viviana non seppe bene che faccia fare e si limitò a contraccambiare il suo sorriso.

"Vieni", disse Bryan, "è meglio allontanarci ancora un poco."

Camminarono in silenzio per un paio di chilometri; nel tragitto, Viviana ebbe agio di osservare meglio il suo salvatore. Era alto almeno un metro e novanta, al pari di Riker, ma probabilmente, tolto il flessibile corsetto, era più magro, anche se le gambe, strettamente avvolte in brache di pelle nera, e le braccia, nude ad esclusione di due copriavambracci di cuoio borchiato, rivelavano una solida muscolatura; sul petto, appeso ad una catena, portava un grande medaglione di rame con un intricato disegno, d'indubbia fattura magica; dal cinturone gli pendeva una spada di uno strano metallo scuro, da cui con ogni evidenza gli derivava il soprannome; portava stivali al ginocchio di morbido cuoio nero, nonché paramani, a scaglie come l'armatura.

Tuttavia, non era il suo aspetto, per quanto attraente, a colpirla in modo particolare; no, era qualcosa ad un livello più profondo, un'aura che lo circondava e che parlava di nobiltà d'animo, lealtà, senso dell'onore, coraggio e forza morale, un'aura che la affascinava come non le era mai accaduto prima. Doveva fare uno sforzo non indifferente per ricordare che si trattava solo di un ologramma - non pensava infatti che qualcuno fosse riuscito ad intrufolarsi nel gioco in svolgimento, non dopo che il computer li aveva praticamente intrappolati al suo interno.

Un ologramma... ma il cui magnetismo lo rendeva più vivo e reale a lei di qualsiasi altro uomo avesse mai incontrato.

Infine si fermarono a riposare, e Bryan fece l'atto di coprirsi il volto.

"Posso chiederti per quale ragione porti una maschera?", domandò Viviana. Bryan la guardò, sorpreso della domanda, e lei alzò le mani:

"Scusami, non volevo essere indiscreta."

"Oh, no, non lo sei affatto", la rassicurò lui, "Non è un segreto, ma se non sai che cosa significa, devi venire da molto lontano", Viviana annuì per confermare e Bryan proseguì, "Appartengo al Clan dei Senzavolto. Siamo un clan di guerrieri mercenari, uomini e donne che si guadagnano la vita vendendo la loro spada. La nostra fedeltà a chi ci paga è indiscutibile... finché chi ci paga è fedele a noi, oppure non si riveli un pazzo od un traditore nei confronti del Grande Re, cui tutti dobbiamo la nostra fedeltà suprema", le sorrise, ma il suo sguardo era serio, "Poiché mi hai visto in faccia, devo chiederti di fare solenne giuramento di non rivelare mai la mia identità a chicchessia, per nessuna ragione."

"Ma certo", disse subito Viviana, "Hai la mia parola di monaca. O desideri qualcosa di più formale?"

"No, conosco i tuoi pari e la tua parola mi basta."

Viviana imitò Bryan, che si era alzato; vide che lui stava fissando la roccia su cui si era seduta, sulla quale spiccava una macchia di umidità.

"Sono caduta nel fiume", spiegò, "Stavo percorrendo quella cengia lassù", indicò con la mano, "assieme ai miei tre amici, quando una frana mi ha fatto scivolar giù e finire in acqua. Quando ho trovato il drago, stavo cercando della legna per accendere un fuoco ed asciugarmi."

"Allora", disse Bryan, "prima che ti buschi un malanno, sarà meglio farlo subito, sorella."

"Solo Viviana, ti prego", si schermì lei, un poco a disagio per il titolo che spettava al suo personaggio, "Finché camminiamo, non sento freddo", aggiunse. Bryan pensò che la sua riluttanza fosse dovuta al drago:

"Sta' tranquilla, Ruthork Firebane non ci disturberà più, non dopo aver visto all'opera l'Amuleto dei Draghi."

"Non ne dubito", spiegò allora Viviana, "il problema è un altro: non ho abiti di ricambio."

Bryan ci rimase come un baccalà; sotto la maschera, la giovane donna immaginò senza fatica che diventasse rosso come un pomodoro.

"Perdonami, Viviana!", balbettò, "A volte ho il tatto di un toro alla carica...", scosse la testa, mortificato, "Beh, posso prestarti il mio mantello, dovrebbe coprirti da capo a piedi."

Si tolse lo scudo dalle spalle, rivelandovi sotto un piccolo zaino da cui estrasse un manto grigio scuro accuratamente ripiegato.

"Puoi cambiarti mentre cerco la legna", disse, porgendoglielo.

"D'accordo", disse lei, accettando l'indumento.

Poco dopo, era avvolta nel mantello ed i suoi abiti giacevano sulla roccia, mentre Bryan si dava da fare per accendere il fuoco con i rami secchi che aveva raccolto; poi, il guerriero prese gli indumenti umidi e li tenne sospesi a turno davanti alla fiamma, passandoli a Viviana via via che si asciugavano. Nel frattempo fecero un po' di conversazione.

"Che metallo insolito", osservò la giovane donna, riferendosi alla spada. Bryan ne sfiorò l'elsa con una sorta d'affetto.

"È un'arma antica", raccontò, "che viene tramandata nel nostro clan di generazione in generazione, non necessariamente di padre in figlio. La leggenda narra che una notte cadde una stella a poca distanza dalla casa di un Senzavolto, il quale il giorno dopo trovò un grumo di metallo nero; lo fece forgiare nella spada che vedi, e da allora è sempre appartenuto ad un membro del clan. C'è chi la ritiene un'arma magica, ma finora non c'è alcuna prova concreta a dimostrarlo. Io l'ho ricevuta da una mia zia, e da allora ho assunto il soprannome di Darksword, Spadascura, come tutti i precedenti proprietari", le porse la casacca asciutta e le sorrise, "Dove sei diretta, con i tuoi amici? Se avete bisogno di una guida, sarò lieto di accompagnarvi."

Viviana non era una ragazzina inesperta: qualcosa nell'atteggiamento di Bryan le fece capire che il guerriero desiderava prolungare il loro incontro e la sua offerta era un mezzo per farlo. Questo presupponeva un interesse da parte sua... ma _Spada &amp; Magia_ non prevedeva risvolti romantici, né tantomeno erotici. Di nuovo, doveva essere il computer, il quale, per amor di verità, aveva inserito quella variante. Beh, bastava che lei declinasse l'offerta, e l'affascinante Bryan Darksword se ne sarebbe andato, risucchiato nei processori che attendevano allo svolgimento del gioco. L'attrazione che sentiva per lui - un ologramma - non era naturale, ed era pericoloso per il suo equilibrio emotivo indulgervi: un conto è che sia il fruitore a scegliere un gioco sentimental/erotico, del tipo di quelli che avevano reso famoso il locale del ferengi Quark sulla stazione spaziale Deep Space Nine, ed un altro è che sia il _gioco_ a scegliere per il fruitore. Meglio darci un taglio subito, e via.

"Prima però devo ritrovarli, i miei amici", si sorprese invece a dire, invitandolo chiaramente ad aiutarla nell'intento.

"Ma certo", fu pronto ad accettare Bryan, alzandosi. Voltò le spalle a Viviana per permetterle di finire di rivestirsi e spense il fuoco usando terra e ghiaia.

Viviana constatò che anche lo zaino si era asciugato a sufficienza, così se lo rimise in spalla; poco dopo, ripresero il cammino.


	9. Chapter 9

_**RICORDARSI DI CARICARE COPERTINA!**_

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina è di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo IX**

La cengia che Riker, Data e Deanna stavano percorrendo cominciò ad un certo punto a scendere verso il fondovalle ed il fiume, fattosi sensibilmente più largo. Guardando verso il basso, gli occhi acutissimi di Data scorsero due figure che camminavano affiancate lungo la riva, procedendo nella loro stessa direzione; dal colore degli abiti di una di esse, dedusse giustamente che si trattasse di Viviana e del suo misterioso soccorritore.

"Eccoli laggiù", annunciò, indicando. Riker e Deanna scrutarono il paesaggio, ma videro solo due puntini scuri, tuttavia presero per buona l'affermazione dell'androide. Affrettarono quindi il passo, e ben presto furono a portata di voce.

"Viviana!", chiamò Riker, "Siamo qui!"

Le due sagome si girarono contemporaneamente, e la più piccola alzò un braccio in cenno di saluto. Poco dopo, Viviana correva loro incontro, seguita con passo più tranquillo da un altissimo guerriero abbigliato di scuro il cui volto era celato da una maschera nera. Deanna ne fu molto colpita.

"Will!", esclamò Viviana, balzando al collo dell'amico ed abbracciandolo con foga; abbracciò poi anche Deanna, e perfino il compassato Data, che ricambiò con un certo impaccio.

"Stai bene?", volle sapere subito Riker, "I tuoi abiti sono ridotti piuttosto male..."

Viviana rise:

"E cosa ti aspettavi, dopo uno scivolone ed un tuffo? Ma sto benissimo, grazie... anche per merito suo", si girò verso il guerriero mascherato e lo invitò ad avvicinarsi, "Bryan, questi sono gli amici di cui ti ho parlato", procedette quindi con le presentazioni formali, "Lord Riker, cavaliere; lady Deanna, maga; mastro Data, cacciatore. Amici, questi è messer Bryan Darksword, spadaccino del clan dei Senzavolto, ragion per cui porta la maschera."

"Lieto d'incontrarvi, milord, milady, mastro Data", dichiarò Bryan, indirizzando a ciascuno di loro un accenno d'inchino; poi baciò la mano di Deanna, che gli sorrise evidentemente lusingata, e scambiò una stretta di mano con Riker - Viviana poté constatare che erano della stessa statura - e con Data.

"Il piacere è nostro, messer Bryan", dichiarò Deanna, "Vi dobbiamo gratitudine per l'aiuto prestato a sorella Viviana."

Bryan la guardò sorpreso:

"Come fate... oh, certo: siete una maga", girò la testa per guardare Viviana, "Ho solo fatto il mio dovere."

Essendo un personaggio olografico, quindi qualcosa di irreale, Deanna non poteva leggerlo empaticamente, ma era una psicologa, e per giunta molto brava, pertanto, nonostante la maschera ne celasse l'espressione, dal tono di voce e dall'atteggiamento complessivo comprese che Bryan era attratto da Viviana. Ne fu perplessa, perché non aveva creduto che nel gioco fossero previste situazioni romantiche.

"Non dir sciocchezze", ribatté vivacemente Viviana, "Anche se hai l'Amuleto dei Draghi, niente e nessuno ti obbligava ad affrontare quel mostro rosso per soccorrere una perfetta sconosciuta. E non venirmi a dire che tanto non correvi alcun pericolo, perché se Ruthork Firebane fosse stato solo un poco più vecchio ed avesse avuto a disposizione più soffi, saresti stato arrostito assieme a me: anche un Amuleto ha i suoi limiti."

_Ahi ahi_, pensò Deanna, _l'attrazione è reciproca._

"Vedo che conosci bene draghi e relativi amuleti", rilevò Bryan, incuriosito.

"Dalle mie parti ce ne sono parecchi... di draghi, voglio dire", rispose sveltamente lei, con convincente _nonchalance_. A Riker venne da ridere, ma si controllò.

"Bene, messer Bryan, siamo in debito con voi", disse, "Come possiamo ricambiare?"

"Nessun debito, lord Riker, nonostante quel che dice Viviana", dichiarò Bryan con fierezza, "Ho semplicemente obbedito al mio codice d'onore."

Viviana roteò gli occhi, esagerando la sua esasperazione, poi cambiò argomento:

"Bryan si è offerto a farci da guida: pensavo di dirigerci al villaggio più vicino, e poi decidere il da farsi."

Riker scambiò un'occhiata circolare con gli altri ed annuì:

"Va bene, andiamo."

Si avviarono, e cammin facendo Viviana raccontò loro del suo incontro con il drago rosso, Ruthork Firebane. Deanna trovò conferma delle sue letture empatiche, ed osservò pensierosa il misterioso Bryan Darksword: c'era qualcosa di stranamente famigliare, in lui...

Nel mondo reale, La Forge era vicino ad una crisi di nervi: tutti i loro tentativi di inserire manualmente le coordinate d'arrivo per il teletrasporto venivano regolarmente respinte dal computer.

"Maledizione", disse a denti stretti, "Non riesco a pensare ad altri sistemi per far accettare le coordinate a quest'ammasso di circuiti!"

"Le abbiamo provate tutte", concordò Saunders, "Reg, qualche idea?"

Barclay, chiamato in causa, alzò gli occhi dal diagramma che stava studiando e, con la sua tipica aria stralunata, disse:

"Stavo pensando di sovrapporre uno schema tridimensionale del ponte ologrammi all'immagine del monitor, e poi calcolare il punto d'arrivo per il teletrasporto in base alle coordinate spaziali conosciute all'interno della sala... voglio dire, non gli assi alfa, beta e gamma calcolati in gradi, primi e secondi, bensì semplicemente in centimetri", vedendo che gli altri lo guardavano straniti, arrossì, si passò la mano nei radi capelli biondicci e cominciò a balbettare, "Ecco... come quando si... ehm, si costruisce un mobile: lunghezza, larghezza ed altezza..."

"Reg, sei un genio!" esclamò La Forge, accantonando momentaneamente il protocollo. Il timido tenente arrossì ancor più, ma un sorriso gli illuminò il volto.

"Tenente Saunders, cerchi il programma di grafica tridimensionale e crei una griglia con le esatte misure del ponte ologrammi", ordinò il capo ingegnere, "Reg, trasforma l'immagine sul monitor in un'immagine simulata. Quando siete pronti, trasferite i vostri dati alla mia postazione."

Lavorarono per un paio d'ore scarse, mentre La Forge convertiva i valori delle coordinate del teletrasporto da gradi, primi e secondi in più prosaici metri, centimetri e millimetri. Infine furono pronti, e La Forge inserì i dati trattenendo inconsapevolmente il fiato.

Sul monitor lampeggiò la scritta _coordinate accettate_.

"Ssssiiiì!", esultò Saunders, facendo il gesto di mollare un diretto allo stomaco di un immaginario avversario. Barclay saltellò in giro come una cavalletta, e La Forge scoppiò in una sonora risata di sollievo. Le loro reazioni provocarono sguardi sul perplesso/divertito da parte degli altri tecnici presenti in sala macchine.

"Forza, proviamo subito", disse infine il capo ingegnere, "Teletrasporto?"

"Sì, comandante La Forge?", rispose il tenente Carmen Colmenarez.

"Trasferisco nuove coordinate d'arrivo per il teletrasporto sul ponte ologrammi per il contenitore di razioni", la informò lui, "Ecco fatto. Provi ora."

Si girarono a guardare il monitor che si affacciava sull'immaginario mondo di _Spada &amp; Magia_, e rimasero in attesa.

"Fermiamoci per il pranzo, che ne dite?", propose Viviana, sentendo che il suo stomaco brontolava.

"Approvo!", esclamò Deanna, sorridendo.

"Più avanti c'è un buon posto per un bivacco", disse loro Bryan, "Non saranno più di cinque minuti di cammino."

Ormai avevano attraversato le colline e la riva del fiume si era andata ammantando di pioppi, salici ed ontani. Bryan li condusse in uno spiazzo libero all'ombra di questi alberi, dove si liberarono degli zaini, nonché di spade, scudo, arco e faretra, e si sedettero in circolo. Tirarono fuori le razioni e cominciarono a mangiucchiare.

Bryan, manco a dirlo, si era seduto a fianco di Viviana ed osservava incuriosito la barretta energetica che la giovane donna stava mordendo, senza molto entusiasmo.

"Non ho mai visto gallette simili", disse in tono casuale, mordendo la propria con non maggiore entusiasmo di Viviana. Lei confrontò l'aspetto delle due razioni da viaggio e concluse che, effettivamente, agli occhi di Bryan quelle del XXIV secolo dovevano apparire alquanto insolite.

"Ah... sono gallette elfiche", spiegò, "Molti anni fa, nella mia casa capitolare giunse un elfo ferito, che il padre erborista curò e guarì; per gratitudine, l'elfo gli rivelò il segreto delle gallette del suo popolo. Sono buone, ma a lungo andare vengono a noia!", concluse in tono scherzoso.

Bryan assentì, poi lo sguardo gli cadde su Data, che si era seduto accanto a Deanna.

"Come mai mastro Data non mangia?", indagò, perplesso. Viviana trovò subito una ragione plausibile anche per questo:

"Ha fatto voto di mangiare solo col buio, ed in solitudine."

Riker ammirò la sua capacità d'inventare spiegazioni compatibili col mondo in cui si trovavano, certo che lui ne sarebbe stato incapace. Non pensò che ciò era dovuto semplicemente alla lunga dimestichezza di Viviana con la fantasy, la quale aveva convenzioni e regole ben precise, codificate secoli prima da schiere di appassionati cultori.

"Inusuale, come voto", commentò Bryan, senza manifestare ulteriore interesse per l'argomento.

In quella, si udì uno strano suono modulato, di origine chiaramente artificiale, e vicino a Deanna apparve un bauletto viola. Tutti lo fissarono sbalorditi.

"Lady Deanna, siete davvero una maga assai abile!", esclamò Bryan, ammirato, "Non ho mai visto nulla di simile in vita mia, ed apparentemente non avete fatto sforzo alcuno!"

Deanna riuscì a riprendersi quasi immediatamente dallo stupore, avendo riconosciuto un contenitore standard della Flotta Stellare per le razioni d'emergenza, e tentò di darsi un contegno:

"Ehm, sì, stavo esercitandomi nella... materializzazione degli oggetti", si schiarì la gola, "In effetti stavo pensando al cibo, chissà se dentro c'è qualche prelibatezza..."

Prese il bauletto e lo aprì, senza aspettarsi certo manicaretti o champagne. Rimase sorpresa nel trovare non già le razioni standard, ma contenitori d'acqua e vettovaglie varie, come pane, formaggio, uova sode, pesce affumicato, carne lessa, e persino tavolette di cioccolato. Sorrise.

Data aveva sbirciato e se ne uscì con una domanda:

"È _l'incantesimo di La Forge_, non è vero?"

Per poco Viviana non si arrovesciò a terra, ma in qualche modo riuscì a controllare l'attacco di ilarità, sebbene la risposta di Deanna non l'aiutasse molto:

"Certamente, è un incantesimo molto difficile, ma mi sto esercitando da un mucchio di tempo."

"Beh, indubbiamente è perfettamente riuscito", commentò Riker, sorridendo, "Che ne dite di approfittarne?"

Si spartirono equamente le vivande, scoprendo tutti di avere una fame da lupi: le razioni d'emergenza danno certamente tutto l'apporto energetico necessario, ma non riempiono lo stomaco e non danno quindi una sufficiente sensazione di sazietà.

Viviana osservava Bryan di sottecchi mentre addentava pane e formaggio, e notò con soddisfazione professionale che il computer provvedeva a far sparire il cibo con perfetto realismo. L'interazione materia-energia ed energia-materia procedeva nelle due direzioni, ed il computer stava dimostrando un superbo controllo su entrambe.

"Bene", sospirò La Forge, "ora che il problema alimentare è risolto, possiamo procedere con più calma. Abbiamo due strade: o insistere col teletrasporto, fino a riuscire a trovare il sistema per tirarli fuori di lì; oppure cercare un modo per disattivare il programma."

"Difficile dire quale delle due strade porti più rapidamente ad una soluzione", considerò Saunders, "Proporrei di procedere in parallelo."

"Ultimamente mi sono occupato spesso del teletrasporto", disse Barclay, "posso incaricarmi io di questa parte."

"Va bene", approvò La Forge, "Saunders, lei se ne intende più di noi di ologiochi, le affido quindi l'incarico di trovare il sistema di disattivare il programma. Mettiamoci al lavoro."

Dopo essersi rifocillati, gli _avventurieri_ si riposarono un poco all'ombra degli alberi, poi, quando il sole superò lo zenit e cominciò ad accennare la sua parabola discendente, Bryan li esortò a muoversi.

"Se procediamo di buon passo, arriveremo a Kwynagh nel tardo pomeriggio", li informò, "La castellana è una mia vecchia conoscenza, sarà lieta di averci suoi ospiti."

Ripresero il cammino; Bryan apriva la strada con a fianco Viviana, alcuni metri indietro venivano Riker e Deanna, ed infine Data alla retroguardia.

"Sai, Will", disse Deanna ad un certo punto, "ho come la strana sensazione di conoscere questo Bryan Darksword. Non so, è qualcosa nella sua voce, nel suo corpo..."

Riker la sogguardò con un'espressione monellesca sul bel viso:

"_Nel suo corpo_, eh?"

Deanna ridacchiò:

"Oh, andiamo, Will! Ha sicuramente un gran bel fisico, ma con te a disposizione, cosa vuoi che vada a perdermi dietro ad un ologramma...?", gli ritorse contro la presa in giro. Riker sogghignò, e Deanna pensò che era bello constatare come il loro antico rapporto d'amore si fosse evoluto nella splendida amicizia che condividevano e che permetteva loro di scherzare con la massima naturalezza su ogni argomento.

Percorsero alcuni chilometri; la valle fluviale si allargò e le colline digradarono nella pianura. Prima che lasciassero le ultime alture, Data improvvisamente si tolse di spalla l'arco, incoccò una freccia, prese la mira e la lasciò partire con uno _zing_. Sorpresa, la compagnia si fermò e guardò nella direzione in cui era saettata la freccia, ma non vide niente.

"Torno subito", disse Data, e partì di corsa su per il pendio. Poco dopo era di ritorno con un grosso animale in spalla, la gola trafitta dalla freccia, che scaricò ai loro piedi.

"Messer Bryan, credete sia abbastanza per compensare l'ospitalità della vostra conoscente?", domandò. Bryan valutò l'animale, un giovane esemplare adulto.

"Sicuramente", confermò, "Certo che avete una mira eccezionale, mastro Data, nonché un occhio incredibilmente acuto."

Data si ricaricò l'animale in spalla, senza sforzo.

"Mangio molte carote", dichiarò. Riker, Viviana e Deanna si scambiarono occhiate divertite, prima che la piccola compagnia riprendesse il cammino.

"Eccolo lì, comandante."

La Forge osservò la mappa sullo schermo, che riproduceva una piccola sezione, ingrandita molte volte, di un chip isolineare dell'immensa memoria del computer: si vedeva una specie di macchia che copriva svariati punti nodali. Barclay, in piedi accanto a lui, strizzò gli occhi perplesso:

"Ma che cos'è, esattamente?", domandò.

"In linguaggio tecnico viene definita semplicemente un'anomalia", rispose Saunders, "Nel nostro caso, la chiamerei _blocco di input da ordine generico_. Significa che al computer è stato impartito un ordine formulato in modo non specifico, qualcosa del tipo _dammi un bicchier d'acqua_ senza chiarire se naturale o gassata, se fredda, fresca od a temperatura ambiente, e via dicendo."

La faccia di La Forge divenne color ardesia, che era il suo modo di impallidire.

"Oh, no", mormorò, "È come quella volta che ho chiesto al computer di creare un avversario in grado di battere Data, senza porgli limiti specifici! Il risultato è stato che un personaggio è diventato autocosciente, creandoci non pochi fastidi", scosse la testa, preoccupato, "È evidente che qui è successo la stessa cosa, su scala più vasta: in un certo qual modo, l'intero mondo di _Spada &amp; Magia_ è diventato autocosciente...", fece una pausa, riflettendo, "Sappiamo di che ordine si tratta, e si può neutralizzare?"

Saunders scrollò le spalle:

"Impossibile saperlo, ma dalla situazione che si è creata, penso che si sia trattato di qualcosa di molto simile a _crea un mondo così e così con il massimo realismo possibile_. Questo spiegherebbe, tra l'altro, anche il perché non ci è consentito accedere al ponte ologrammi, né rilevare alcunché al suo interno, nonché le difficoltà incontrate a teletrasportarvi qualcosa: sono tutte cose incompatibili con la _realtà_ del gioco."

"Quindi abbiamo le mani legate", concluse scoraggiato il capo ingegnere.

"Dal punto di vista del software, è così", confermò Saunders, fissando lo schermo con la mappa, "Se ci fosse il sistema per cancellare quella _macchia_..."

"Ci vorrebbe un'impresa di pulizie!", scherzò Barclay. Saunders alzò di scatto lo sguardo ed afferrò lo sbalordito collega per un braccio:

"Che cos'hai detto?!"

Allarmato, Barclay riuscì a malapena a balbettare:

"Solo che... che ci vorrebbe un'...impresa di pulizie! Ma-ma-ma... era solo una battuta!"

Saunders mollò immediatamente il suo braccio e si scusò con un gesto, riprendendo poi a fissare intensamente il monitor che mostrava la mappa.

"Un'impresa di pulizie...", mormorò tra sé, "O una squadra di manutenzione!"

La Forge si sentì folgorare dalla medesima intuizione:

"I naniti!"

Le mani di Saunders cominciarono a muoversi velocemente sui comandi della sua postazione.

"Esattamente, i naniti", confermò. Anche Barclay capì: già, i minuscoli robot senzienti erano esattamente quello di cui avevano bisogno.

Nel mondo immaginario, le ore passarono senza che avvenisse alcun fatto insolito. La cosa rese Viviana dapprima non poco perplessa, ma poi, riflettendoci, giunse alla conclusione che si trattava semplicemente di un ulteriore esempio di _realismo applicato_ da parte del computer: era infatti consuetudine degli ologiochi procedere ad un ritmo accelerato, in modo da non far perdere tempo ai giocatori con intermezzi di tranquillità tra l'una e l'altra avventura; ciò non era ovviamente credibile nella realtà, pertanto il computer aveva rallentato l'azione.

Non rimaneva che lasciargli fare a modo suo.

Saunders sbuffò spazientito; con i naniti, aveva provato più di venti attacchi al blocco nel computer, senza risultati apprezzabili: dopo pochi istanti, i naniti perdevano efficacia, e la _macchia_ nella memoria continuava imperterrita ad impedir loro di disattivare il programma.

"Ormai ai naniti abbiamo fatto tutte le modifiche che sono venute in mente a noi ed a loro", disse Barclay, scoraggiato, "Non riesco a farmi venire altre idee."

La Forge condivideva lo stato d'animo dei suoi uomini, e si sentiva alquanto abbacchiato. Accidenti, in passato aveva risolto molti problemi apparentemente insolubili, possibile che questo fosse più ostico di quelli?!

"Forse dobbiamo solo cambiar prospettiva", disse lentamente, "Se invece dei naniti modificassimo il modo in cui li mandiamo all'attacco del blocco?", sfiorò alcuni comandi, "Per esempio, aumentando il loro numero, variando la velocità d'immissione della scarica, diversificando la direzione..."

"...facendoli attaccare da più parti contemporaneamente, od in sequenza, ad ondate successive...", continuò Barclay, incoraggiato, "Ma certo!"

"Ci sarà da tener conto di un milione di variabili", osservò Saunders, con pacato realismo, "Diamoci da fare."


	10. Chapter 10

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina è di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo X**

Il sole stava ormai declinando verso l'orizzonte quando il gruppetto di _avventurieri_ giunse ad un grosso agglomerato di case in riva al fiume; su una solitaria altura alle spalle del paese sorgeva un piccolo castello fortificato.

"Eccoci a Kwynagh", annunciò Bryan. Si inoltrarono tra le case di muratura; l'aspetto generale del paese era lindo ed ordinato, ed i suoi abitanti vi si accordavano. Alcuni salutarono cordialmente Bryan, chiamandolo per nome, altri si limitarono ad osservare incuriositi il gruppetto che passava.

"Ehi, Bryan, stai andando al castello?", domandò una bella donna, bionda e prosperosa, ferma sulla soglia di una casa; al suo cenno di conferma, proseguì in tono malizioso, "Se vuoi, più tardi vengo a trovarti."

Bryan rise:

"Non stavolta, Deirdre, ti ringrazio!"

Viviana si sentì infastidita dai sottintesi di quel breve scambio di battute, e non servì a nulla che si ripetesse che non poteva assolutamente permettere che un ologramma, una creazione del computer, una finzione, le facesse quell'effetto. Sospirò: ah, se solo Bryan fosse stato reale...

Pochi minuti dopo varcavano la soglia del grande portale di legno e ferro del castello; nelle due garitte laterali, le sentinelle armate di alabarda non accennarono a fermare il gruppo, né Bryan le salutò, attenendosi all'universale costumanza per la quale le guardie non possono parlare né muoversi, tranne in caso di pericolo.

Attraversarono il cortile d'onore, pavimentato a grandi lastroni di pietra ed ai cui lati c'erano da una parte le scuderie, dall'altro le cucine; una fanciulla, che non aveva certamente ancora raggiunto i sedici anni d'età, ben vestita e dalla fiammeggiante chioma rossa, corse loro incontro:

"Bryan Darksword, sei tornato!"

Abbracciò impetuosamente il guerriero, che la ricambiò con evidente affetto:

"Ben ritrovata, piccola Fiona", la salutò, "Sei cresciuta, sei proprio una donna, ormai", lei si pavoneggiò un poco al complimento, "Come sta Alisander?"

"Mio fratello sta benissimo", rispose Fiona, "E tu? Ti fermerai molto? Dimmi di sì!"

La sua infatuazione per Bryan era tanto evidente quanto innocente. Viviana non si sentì urtata come prima con Deirdre, ma si scoprì a desiderare di essere abbastanza in confidenza con lui da poterlo abbracciare anche lei a quel modo. Accidenti, doveva togliersi quelle idee dalla testa! _Speriamo che Geordi ci tiri presto fuori di qui_, pensò; ma in realtà non era poi così sicura di volerlo.

Deanna era sempre più preoccupata. Percepiva molto chiaramente le reazioni di Viviana, e non le piaceva pensare alle conseguenze che potevano derivarle da una relazione sentimentale con un ologramma. C'era il concreto pericolo che finisse col rifugiarsi nella fantasia, rifiutando la realtà, pur di rimanere con l'oggetto del suo desiderio. Certo si era ancora ben lontani da una simile evenienza, ma non è mai troppo presto per prevenire qualcosa di psicologicamente deleterio.

Riker non era uno psicologo, né tantomeno un empatico, tuttavia conosceva Viviana come se stesso, e forse addirittura meglio, perché riusciva ad essere più obiettivo. Anche lui si era accorto che la giovane donna reagiva in maniera strana a Bryan, ed ora improvvisamente, osservando le espressioni che si erano succedute sul volto della sua vecchia amica, ne comprese la ragione.

Nessuno come lui conosceva il pericolo che stava correndo: doveva al più presto metterla in guardia.

Infine Fiona staccò gli occhi adoranti da Bryan e guardò incuriosita i suoi accompagnatori. Il guerriero fece le presentazioni, dalle quali appresero che la fanciulla era la figlia di lady Gwyneth, la castellana.

"Venite, venite, mia madre sarà molto felice di ospitarvi", li invitò cordialmente Fiona; Data, ancora col cervo in spalla, si fece avanti:

"Milady, vorrei offrire quest'animale, anche a nome dei miei compagni, in cambio della vostra cortese ospitalità. Se mi volete indicare dove posso portarlo..."

"Siete assai gentile, mastro Data", rispose la fanciulla, "Vi ringrazio. Posatelo pure a terra, manderò qualcuno a prenderlo."

Data obbedì, aggiungendo anche la lepre uccisa il giorno prima, poi con gli altri seguì Fiona che fece loro strada. Qualcuno doveva aver già annunciato il loro arrivo perché, quando posero piede nel grande atrio, videro venire loro incontro una donna di mezza età dal portamento nobile, elegantissima, i lunghi capelli castani raccolti in un'elaborata acconciatura; un caldo sorriso illuminava il suo volto dai lineamenti cesellati, di grande bellezza.

"Bryan Darksword, amico mio!", accolse il guerriero, "Quale felice caso ti conduce alla mia dimora?"

"Lady Gwyneth...", la salutò Bryan, chinandosi a farle il baciamano, "Sono qui per chiedervi ospitalità per alcuni giorni, per me e per questi miei amici."

Ripeté le presentazioni; Riker e Data si affrettarono ad imitare Bryan, baciando la mano alla dama, mentre Deanna e Viviana le fecero la riverenza.

"Gli amici di Bryan sono sempre i benvenuti", dichiarò lady Gwyneth, rivolgendosi poi alla figlia, "Fiona, vuoi dare disposizioni alla servitù affinché prepari delle stanze per i nostri ospiti? Di' loro anche di aggiungere cinque posti in tavola."

La fanciulla si allontanò in fretta, mentre la castellana tornava a rivolgersi agli ospiti:

"Siete naturalmente invitati al mio desco, al rintocco della campana serale. Immagino vorrete prima rinfrescarvi: nelle vostre camere troverete acqua per le abluzioni, nonché abiti puliti, di cui, se ne sentite il bisogno o anche solo il desiderio, vi prego di approfittare senza esitazione."

Rimasero qualche minuto a conversare nell'atrio, poi Fiona tornò per annunciare che le stanze erano pronte. Una cameriera li accompagnò al piano superiore, indicando a ciascuno la sua camera, il cui arredamento era piuttosto semplice e funzionale; drappi, tappeti e suppellettili varie ne addolcivano però il rigore, creando un'atmosfera accogliente. Una porta-finestra conduceva su di una balconata coperta, che correva lungo tutta quella facciata del castello, guardando sul cortile interno.

Un tavolino da toeletta, composto da una struttura in metallo che sorreggeva uno specchio ed un catino, con una brocca colma d'acqua tiepida e saponata ed un asciugamani di lino, permise a ciascuno di loro di togliersi di dosso la polvere della lunga marcia. Negli armadi trovarono un piccolo assortimento di abiti di varie taglie e fogge, dal quale ognuno scelse l'abbigliamento che gli era più consono. Viviana, che aveva i vestiti ridotti nel modo peggiore, si lasciò tentare da una lunga veste di mussola color lavanda dai polsini ricamati in filo d'argento, mentre Deanna scelse un abito in vellutino giallo oro dalla scollatura adorna di pizzo bianco; quanto agli uomini, trovarono camicie di batista, casacche e tuniche di raso e velluto, e pantaloni di lino e cotone. Ai piedi, le donne calzarono leggere babbucce, e Data e Riker dei morbidi mocassini; Bryan invece, che aveva piedi particolarmente grandi, non trovando scarpe della sua misura si accontentò di spazzolare i propri stivali prima di tornare ad infilarseli.

Viviana si stava pettinando i corti capelli castani, quando udì bussare alla propria porta.

"Avanti", invitò, deponendo la spazzola e girandosi. Sulla soglia apparve Riker, con indosso una camicia bianca dalle ampie maniche, una casacca sbracciata blu scuro ed aderenti pantaloni in tinta.

"Sei molto affascinante, Will", dichiarò Viviana, sorridendogli. Lui entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e le lanciò un'occhiata di apprezzamento:

"Grazie, anche tu. Mi domando però... se proprio ora Geordi trovasse il modo di bloccare il programma e di colpo lo spegnesse, non rimarremmo tutti nudi infanti?"

"Esatto, ed è per questo che mi sono tenuta indosso la biancheria", rispose Viviana. Riker fece una buffa smorfia:

"Uh-oh, sarà meglio che faccia altrettanto, e che avvisi anche gli altri!", avanzò di qualche passo, facendosi serio, "Ma non era di questo che volevo parlarti."

Colpita dal suo tono, alquanto grave, Viviana lo invitò a sedersi con un cenno e lui si accomodò sul letto.

"Si tratta di Bryan", esordì Riker senza giri di parole; Viviana inarcò le sopracciglia, senza capire, così lui si spiegò meglio, "Ho visto come lo guardi: ne sei molto attratta, vero?"

Subito gli occhi chiari della giovane donna s'incupirono, ma Riker sapeva quant'era gelosa dei propri sentimenti e si affrettò a proseguire senza lasciarle in tempo di ribattere:

"Non sono qui per dirti che sbagli o che fai bene, ma solo per metterti in guardia. Nessuno meglio di me può capirti: alcuni anni fa, anch'io mi sono innamorato di un ologramma."

Quell'inaspettata rivelazione la lasciò attonita:

"Che cosa...?"

"Hai capito bene", confermò Riker, annuendo, "Conosci i Binari?", erano una razza di esseri che si erano perfettamente integrati con i computer, tanto da lavorare sempre in coppia come i numeri del sistema binario, da cui il loro nome, e da comunicare tra loro in quel linguaggio; Viviana annuì, "Non essendo sicuri che avremmo accettato di aiutarli, alcuni Binari hanno manipolato il computer dell'_Enterprise_; per distrarmi dai loro maneggi, hanno creato un ologramma, una donna che corrispondeva a tutti i miei sogni, bella, sensibile, dolce, forte, intelligente, spiritosa, sexy, indipendente, generosa... Si chiamava Minuette. Mi innamorai follemente di lei, persi letteralmente la testa", i suoi occhi azzurri, solitamente limpidi come laghi di montagna, si offuscarono a quel ricordo doloroso, "Quando i Binari tolsero il loro controllo al computer, Minuette non c'era più. Stetti male per settimane, ed ancora oggi, a distanza di anni, a volte mi tormenta una nostalgia straziante, perché so che non la incontrerò più... per il semplice motivo che non esiste, non è mai esistita", s'interruppe un istante per ritrovare il controllo, "Non voglio che ti succeda la stessa cosa, Viv", concluse a bassa voce.

Viviana aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Voleva bene a Riker come e più che ad un fratello, ed il suo racconto l'aveva profondamente commossa. Si alzò ed andò a sederglisi a fianco, gli prese una mano tra le sue ed appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla.

"Sta' tranquillo, amico mio", lo rassicurò, "Non succederà. Ci starò attenta", cercò di assumere un tono scherzoso, "E poi, chi ti dice che non si tratti solo di sesso?"

"Non cercare di darmela a bere", la rimproverò lui, in tono più aspro di quel che intendeva, "Se così fosse, lo capirei, ti conosco troppo bene."

"D'accordo, hai ragione", cedette lei, rizzandosi ma senza lasciargli la mano, "È vero, sono molto attratta da Bryan. Razionalmente, so che è solo un ologramma, che non c'è alcun futuro, ma non riesco a fare a meno di sperarci, contro ogni logica. La soluzione più semplice sarebbe di cancellarlo dal gioco, ma il computer non accetta alcuna istruzione", scosse la testa, "Se domattina siamo ancora qua, voglio dire nel mondo di _Spada &amp; Magia_, vediamo di andarcene e di fare in modo che Bryan non ci accompagni. Va bene, così?"

Riker le accarezzò i capelli in un gesto affettuoso.

"Va benissimo, Viv", approvò, "Come sempre, sai cos'è meglio."

"Ma stavolta ho avuto bisogno che tu me lo ricordassi", replicò lei, con un sorriso venato di una certa tristezza. In quella, udirono il rintocco di una campana, e pochi istanti dopo qualcuno bussò alla porta. Era la cameriera che li aveva accompagnati, venuta a prenderli per condurli in sala da pranzo. In corridoio, Viviana informò Deanna a bassa voce sulla questione dei vestiti, ma non potevano ritardare per cambiarsi, così non rimase loro che sperare che Geordi non scegliesse proprio quel momento per disattivare il programma. Viviana si figurò la faccia che avrebbe fatto il fin troppo serio capitano Picard se li avesse trovati in costume adamitico, per non parlare del timido Barclay, o del pudico La Forge, e dovette sopprimere una risata.

In sala da pranzo li attendeva la castellana in compagnia dei due figli, Fiona, che già conoscevano, ed Alisander, un bel ragazzo sui diciott'anni molto somigliante alla madre, il quale parve innamorarsi istantaneamente di Deanna.

"Non vedo mastro Data", rilevò lady Gwyneth, "Non vuol unirsi a noi per la cena?"

"Mastro Data vi prega di scusarlo, milady", rispose Riker, "ma a causa di un voto non può mangiare in compagnia, né durante le ore diurne."

La nobildonna ne rimase sorpresa, ma accettò con disinvoltura la notizia:

"Molto bene, darò ordine che gli portino qualcosa da mangiare in camera. Ma prego, accomodatevi."

Presero posto attorno al grande tavolo di quercia massiccia, con lady Gwyneth a capotavola, Bryan alla sua destra e Viviana alla sua sinistra; a fianco di Bryan, manco a dirlo, si sedette Fiona, poi Riker, mentre accanto a Viviana si accomodò Alisander, ben felice di avere Deanna dall'altro lato.

Mentre attendevano che la cena venisse servita, lady Gwyneth si rivolse a Riker:

"Mi dicono che mastro Data ci ha portato in dono un magnifico cervo, nonché una bella lepre. Vi prego di ringraziarlo, è stato molto cortese da parte sua, ed ho già dato disposizione al cuoco affinché li prepari domani a pranzo."

Quello poteva essere il momento giusto per dirle che, invece, progettavano di partire l'indomani stesso, ma l'arrivo di uno stuolo di servitori impedì a Viviana di dire alcunché.

Durante la cena, Alisander, che pendeva letteralmente dalle labbra di Deanna, si dimostrò un conversatore brillante ed arguto, ed anche Fiona non fu da meno mentre cercava in tutti i modi di attirare l'attenzione del bel Bryan, il quale però non aveva occhi che per Viviana, affascinante nel suo abito color lavanda. Quest'ultima cercò di tenerlo a distanza trattandolo con distacco, ma la cosa era completamente in contrasto con il suo carattere, nonché con i suoi sentimenti, e pertanto dovette fare uno sforzo notevole, anche perché Bryan era particolarmente attraente senza l'armatura e con i capelli sciolti. Lui fu visibilmente deluso dal suo atteggiamento, ma non abbastanza da darsi per vinto.

Su raccomandazione di Viviana, i tre umani _reali_ si sforzarono di mangiare poco, in modo da non sentirsi troppo sazi al momento del presumibile arrivo di un altro pacco-razioni che avrebbe loro permesso di consumare un po' di cibo _vero_.

"Ci siamo quasi", dichiarò Saunders, gli occhi che gli bruciavano per la stanchezza, "Devo solo verificare queste ultime variabili, poi, se è tutto a posto come penso, immetterò la scarica di naniti."

"Va bene", disse La Forge, "ma prima di proseguire, si prenda una pausa: sono sedici ore di fila che non stacca un attimo, rischia di non essere abbastanza lucido da rilevare eventuali errori."

"Non voglio certo combinare pasticci", fu d'accordo il tenente, che effettivamente si sentiva a pezzi, "Vado a fare una doccia, poi a mangiare. Va bene un'ora?"

"Anche due, amico", lo incoraggiò il capo ingegnere, "Adesso sono al sicuro, cosa vuole che sia un'ora di differenza, a questo punto?"

Saunders lanciò un'occhiata al monitor che riprendeva la scena che si stava svolgendo in quel momento nell'immaginario mondo di _Spada &amp; Magia_, dove si vedevano gli _avventurieri_ seduti attorno ad un tavolo imbandito. Mancava Data, che era rimasto in camera sua e non era inquadrato.

"Va bene, ne ho proprio bisogno", ammise, allontanandosi, "Ci vediamo più tardi."

"Facciamo una pausa anche noi", La Forge esortò Barclay.

"Buona idea", approvò il tenente.


	11. Chapter 11

_**RICORDARSI DI CARICARE COPERTINA!  
**_

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo XI**

Dopo il pasto, lady Gwyneth li invitò a trascorrere la serata nel suo salotto, dove un menestrello allietò le loro orecchie con musiche e storie. Ad un certo punto, Alisander, per far colpo su Deanna, strimpellò alcune arie su di un cembalo, dimostrando una certa abilità; Fiona lo accompagnò con la sua bella voce in una ballata.

Stanchi per la lunga camminata di quel giorno, ben presto gli ospiti si ritirarono, profondendosi in ringraziamenti alla castellana. Viviana attese che gli altri si fossero allontanati per rivolgersi alla dama:

"Lady Gwyneth, la vostra ospitalità è squisita, e saremmo lieti di approfittarne per alcuni giorni. Purtroppo, impegni urgenti ci chiamano altrove, e dovremo ripartire già domani mattina."

La castellana si dimostrò dispiaciuta:

"È un vero peccato, per noi è un piacere alquanto raro avere degli ospiti. Siete sicura che non possiate trattenervi almeno un altro giorno, sorella Viviana?"

"Purtroppo non è possibile, milady, e lo dico con rammarico."

"Capisco. D'accordo, allora farò preparare dei viveri da viaggio, e vi darò dei cavalli", Viviana tirò il fiato per protestare, ma la nobildonna glielo impedì con un gesto, "Sono certa che troverete il modo di ripagarmi o di restituirli: Bryan Darksword mi ha parlato molto bene di voi tutti, ma in particolar modo di voi, sorella Viviana", aggiunse con un sorriso. La giovane donna si sentì arrossire come una ragazzina colta in flagrante, ma si dominò:

"Siete molto generosa, milady. La vostra fiducia è ben riposta."

Si congedò con un inchino e salì in camera. Era stanca, ma non aveva un filo di sonno, così aprì la porta-finestra ed uscì sul balcone. Si appoggiò alla balaustra, alzando gli occhi al cielo stellato; tentò invano di riconoscere le costellazioni, ma il mondo di _Spada &amp; Magia_ era totalmente frutto d'invenzione, comprese le stelle che vi brillavano, che quindi non assomigliavano a nessuna configurazione nota.

Il lieve rumore di una porta che veniva aperta la fece voltare; sulla soglia di una delle camere apparve l'alta sagoma di Bryan. Scorgendola, le rivolse un cenno di saluto e la raggiunse.

"Stavi ammirando le stelle?", domandò in tono affabile.

"Già", confermò lei, laconica, "Mi concilia il sonno", fece per allontanarsi, "Ti auguro la buonanotte."

Bryan le sbarrò il passo, tanto che lei quasi gli sbatté contro.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?", volle sapere il guerriero.

"No, niente...", rispose lei, sorpresa, "Perché questa domanda?"

"Forse allora ho sbagliato a capire?", insistette Bryan. Viviana si sentiva piuttosto confusa:

"A capire cosa?"

"Credevo...", Bryan s'interruppe, fece un passo di lato e si appoggiò alla balaustra, fissando il cortile sottostante con sguardo vacuo, "Non sono molto bravo in queste cose", proseguì, "passo la maggior parte del mio tempo a combattere per questa o quella causa, non certo a corte, così non ho mai imparato l'arte di parlare alle donne. Ma... tu mi piaci, Viviana. Credevo fosse lo stesso per te. Non ho mai incontrato una donna come te, e vorrei conoscerti meglio", girò il viso verso di lei e, a sorpresa, si tolse la maschera, "Me lo permetterai, o mi terrai a distanza come stasera?"

Viviana si sentiva in preda ad un terremoto emotivo. La dichiarazione di Bryan non la coglieva certo di sorpresa, ma le parole che aveva scelto, così franche e dirette, disarmanti nella loro semplicità, l'avevano profondamente colpita. Si trattava solo di un ologramma, ma si comportava in maniera così..._ vera_! In accordo col suo carattere, non poté fare a meno di rispondere con altrettanta franchezza:

"Anche tu mi piaci, Bryan, mi piaci davvero molto", confessò quindi, ma era consapevole di dover trovare una ragione per non andare oltre quel punto, "Solo che... domattina dobbiamo ripartire."

"Allora verrò con voi", dichiarò semplicemente il guerriero, "_So_ d'aver fatto l'incontro della mia vita, e non ti lascerò andar via tanto facilmente!"

Il suo tono sincero ad appassionato la turbò profondamente. Incapace di controllarsi, gli si avvicinò e gli posò la mano sul braccio. A livello conscio, il suo intento era semplicemente quello di partecipargli la sua comprensione, ma fu ciò che accadde dopo a corrispondere in realtà al suo vero desiderio.

Il suo tocco parve innescare una miccia dentro Bryan, che si voltò e, di repente, la prese tra le braccia. Prima che Viviana realizzasse quello che stava per succedere, abbassò il viso sul suo e la baciò. Per un istante, solo per un istante, Viviana pensò di ribellarsi, ma l'emozione l'afferrò in un vortice irresistibile, così simile al suo primo bacio di fanciulla da farle piegare le ginocchia. Si aggrappò alle ampie spalle di Bryan e, la mente obnubilata da una tempesta di sensazioni esaltanti, ricambiò appassionatamente il bacio.

In sala macchine, l'agente della sicurezza osservava ciò che stava accadendo con il dovuto distacco professionale: nel corso della sua carriera, gli era capitato di dover assistere a scene ben più scabrose di un bacio, per quanto passionale.

Intanto, La Forge e Barclay stavano aiutando Saunders nella preparazione della scarica di naniti destinata a dissolvere il blocco al computer.

"Ci siamo quasi", annunciò Saunders.

Sul terrazzo del castello di Kwynagh, Viviana e Bryan erano ancora avvinti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra, mentre si scambiavano baci sempre più infuocati. La giovane donna si sentiva girare la testa; per lei, il tempo si era fermato, nulla più esisteva all'infuori di loro due e del desiderio che la travolgeva come marea montante, un desiderio che trascendeva la carne per infondersi nell'anima e nel cuore. Il mondo avrebbe potuto andare a pezzi, e non se ne sarebbe accorta.

Con un movimento apparentemente privo di sforzo, Bryan la prese in braccio e la portò in camera.

"Pronti", disse Saunders.

"Esegua", ordinò La Forge, la voce tesa dall'aspettativa. Il tenente premette un unico tasto, e la scarica entrò bruscamente nei circuiti del computer. In pochi istanti, i naniti raggiunsero il blocco, lo esaminarono e lo attaccarono. Fu questione di pochissimo, ma ai tre in attesa parve una mezza eternità.

"Blocco rimosso!", annunciò Barclay, concitatamente. Saunders s'illuminò come un albero di Natale, e La Forge gli sorrise:

"A lei l'onore, tenente."

Saunders si erse in tutta la sua considerevole statura e scandì:

"Computer, terminare programma _Spada &amp; Magia_ sul ponte ologrammi due."

"Eseguito", rispose semplicemente il computer.

Sdraiata sul letto, Viviana contraccambiava i baci e le carezze di Bryan; il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, con colpi talmente forti da farle quasi male, e si sentiva tremare nel corpo come nell'anima.

Nella sua mente, Bryan non era ormai più soltanto un ologramma - se mai lo era veramente stato - ma aveva assunto tutto lo spessore, la dignità e la statura di un essere umano in carne ed ossa, e lei era pronta ad amarlo con tutta se stessa. Non si era mai resa conto del freddo e buio vuoto che c'era dentro di lei, relegato in un remoto angolo della sua anima, ignorato, nascosto. Era come se, per tutta la vita, non avesse fatto altro che aspettare Bryan; ora finalmente lo aveva incontrato, e lei poteva infine dirsi completa.

Ci fu come un prolungato, sommesso sibilo, poi d'un tratto Viviana si sentì mancare tutto intorno a sé. Con un grido, cadde di schianto a terra, battendo dolorosamente la schiena.

Tutto era scomparso - Bryan, la camera, gli abiti.

Come preda di un incubo, si guardò attorno, ciecamente, faticando a mettere a fuoco lo sguardo sul reticolo di linee gialle che delimitava i contorni del ponte ologrammi. A poca distanza, Deanna, Riker e Data, l'una sdraiata, gli altri in piedi, si osservavano in giro smarriti.

Il primo a riprendersi fu Data.

"Il programma è stato spento", annunciò. A Riker e Deanna occorsero alcuni secondi prima di comprendere ciò che aveva detto, tant'era stata la sorpresa; rendendosi conto di essere seminudi, si affrettarono a recuperare gli abiti _reali_ per coprirsi. Data, che non si era cambiato, non ne ebbe invece bisogno.

Viviana era come paralizzata, incapace di realizzare l'accaduto. Il respiro spezzato, le membra abbandonate, gli occhi sbarrati, si guardava freneticamente attorno, alla disperata ricerca di ciò che più non era... che non era stato mai.

Deanna percepì tutto il suo tormento, e ne fu scossa. Soltanto la sua considerevole esperienza, che le aveva insegnato il distacco emotivo indispensabile alla sua professione, le impedì di gridare per l'angoscia, tuttavia non poté frenare le lacrime: raramente aveva sentito tanta sofferenza. Possibile che fosse causata dal fortuito incontro con un semplice ologramma? Eppure era così: ricordò il dolore di Riker per la perdita di Minuette, un dolore che ogni tanto riaffiorava nonostante il tempo trascorso. Desiderare qualcosa, o qualcuno, che non si potrà mai avere è forse la peggior forma di tortura dell'anima che esista al mondo.

Corse ad abbracciare Viviana, che le si aggrappò come un naufrago ad una tavola di legno, e cercò di proiettare nella sua mente una sensazione tranquillizzante.

Viviana non parlava, preda di una lotta furibonda per la riconquista di almeno una parvenza di lucidità. Fortunatamente, aveva una personalità forte, equilibrata e volitiva, e Deanna comprese sollevata che, sebbene profondamente ferita, la sua psiche non avrebbe riportato danni permanenti.

Fuori della porta d'accesso al ponte ologrammi due, Worf era in impaziente attesa che La Forge gli desse il permesso di entrare. Al suo fianco c'erano due agenti della sicurezza, ma nessuno impugnava armi.

Finalmente il klingon udì la voce del capo ingegnere:

"La Forge a tenente Worf, via libera."

Worf si avvicinò alla doppia porta, che era stata chiusa e da cui avevano rimosso il campo di contenimento rivelatosi inutile, ed ordinò seccamente al computer di aprirla.

La scena che apparve agli occhi suoi e dei suoi subordinati aveva dell'incredibile: Riker, in piedi a poca distanza, indossava soltanto un paio di calzoni; Deanna, inginocchiata a terra, rivelava piedi scalzi sotto la lunga veste; Viviana, tra le braccia della betazoide, era seminuda e scarmigliata. L'unico che poteva dirsi d'aspetto normale, a prescindere dall'insolito abbigliamento, era l'androide Data.

Worf, che era stato pronto a precipitarsi contro qualsivoglia pericolo, parve congelarsi sulla soglia mentre si guardava attorno senza capire. La mimica facciale di un klingon smarrito è molto simile a quella di un klingon infuriato, e Riker pensò bene di correre ai ripari dicendo ad alta voce:

"Va tutto bene, tenente, stia calmo!"

La postura di Worf si rilassò visibilmente, e Riker respirò meglio: aveva già avuto a che fare con klingon furibondi, ed era un'esperienza che non amava ricordare. Si rese conto che si era preoccupato per niente non appena Worf aprì bocca per chiedere:

"Come state, tutti?"

Non era certo una domanda che avrebbe fatto se avesse appena dominato un attacco d'ira.

Riker guardò in direzione di Deanna e Viviana:

"Fisicamente stiamo benissimo, grazie, Worf", rispose, "ma temo che sia meglio portare Viviana in infermeria."

Si infilò la camicia di pelle che aveva indossato sotto l'armatura, poi si avvicinò alle due donne.

"Come sta?", domandò a Deanna. Il consigliere stava cullando Viviana come una bambina.

"È sconvolta. Dev'essere successo qualcosa, immediatamente prima che il programma fosse disattivato. Molto probabilmente vi era coinvolto Bryan. È meglio portarla in infermeria e darle un sedativo."

"Ce la porto io", disse Riker, chinandosi sull'amica. La prese in braccio e si guardò attorno, ma Data lo aveva preceduto ed arrivò con il mantello di Viviana, che aveva recuperato dal suo zaino. La coprirono, non tanto per una questione di pudore, dato che non c'erano particolari tabù riguardanti la maggiore o minore quantità di pelle esposta, bensì molto più semplicemente per non farle prendere freddo, la temperatura della nave essendo regolata per persone vestite ed attive, e non nude ed immobili.

In infermeria, la dottoressa Beverly Crusher fece scorrere velocemente lo scanner medico sulla giovane donna, trovandola preda di un forte stress emotivo, e le somministrò un ipospray sedativo che la fece addormentare quasi subito.

Riker si sentiva in colpa.

"Non sono riuscito ad impedirlo", mormorò. Deanna non ebbe bisogno che le spiegasse a cosa si stava riferendo.

"Hai fatto del tuo meglio, Will", gli ricordò, "ma al cuore non si comanda. Viviana semplicemente non ha potuto impedirsi di innamorarsi di Bryan."

Beverly aveva sentito:

"Cosa vuoi dire, Deanna?"

Il consigliere le raccontò la vicenda per sommi capi mentre veniva a sua volta visitata.

"Sei leggermente disidratata", disse Beverly, somministrandole un ipospray adeguato, "Brutta storia", aggiunse poi, cominciando a visitare anche Riker, "Danni psicologici?"

"Rilevanti, ma non irreparabili", rispose la betazoide, "Ha uno spirito molto forte, si riprenderà presto."

"Ma la cicatrice emotiva rimarrà", osservò Riker in tono amaro. Deanna non ribatté nulla: a questo, non c'era rimedio alcuno.


	12. Chapter 12

_**RICORDARSI DI CARICARE COPERTINA!**_

[Storia originariamente pubblicata in forma cartacea a cura dello Star Trek Italian Club, che ha graziosamente concesso il permesso di pubblicazione in forma digitale. La copertina e tutti i disegni sono di Chiara Falchini.]

**Capitolo XII**

Qualche ora dopo, Viviana riaprì gli occhi; era notte fonda, le luci soffuse e la bassa vibrazione dei motori a curvatura conciliavano il sonno, così la giovane donna si riaddormentò.

Quando tornò ad aprire gli occhi, trovò Beverly accanto al letto.

"Ben svegliata, Viviana", la salutò la dottoressa, "Come ti senti?"

Viviana deglutì e sentì la gola secca.

"Acqua", disse con voce rauca. Beverly andò a prenderne un bicchiere: nessun ipospray, nessun medicinale al mondo è efficace contro la sete come un bel sorso d'acqua fresca.

Con un'occhiata di gratitudine alla donna più anziana, Viviana si tirò su a sedere e bevve lentamente, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi sul cuscino.

"Mi sento tutta rintronata", rispose infine alla domanda iniziale di Beverly.

"È normale, dopo quello che hai passato", affermò la dottoressa con tono rassicurante, preparando nello stesso tempo il rimedio adeguato e poi iniettandoglielo con la siringa ipodermica, "Meglio?", le domandò. Viviana annuì: il senso d'intontimento era scomparso.

"Gli altri come stanno?", volle sapere.

"Benissimo, riprenderanno servizio oggi stesso. Quanto a te, ti ci vuole qualche giorno di riposo."

"Meglio di no", dissentì Viviana, "Non voglio starmene in ozio a rimuginare sull'accaduto. Preferisco rimettermi al lavoro, voglio scoprire esattamente in che modo ho mandato in tilt il computer."

Beverly non protestò: sapeva perfettamente quanto il lavoro poteva essere d'aiuto, in un caso come quello. Anche a lei era capitato di gettarvisi a capofitto, in momenti particolarmente drammatici della sua vita.

"E va bene", disse quindi, "ma solo a patto che tu te la prenda con la massima calma, d'accordo? E se non lo fai, ti prometto che ti faccio ricoverare d'autorità, chiaro?"

"Chiarissimo, dottoressa."

Viviana si recò anzitutto nel proprio alloggio per un bel bagno ristoratore. Era appena uscita dalla vasca, quando udì il cicalino dell'ingresso.

"Avanti", disse, e la porta scivolò di lato rivelando Riker e Deanna, di nuovo in uniforme. Entrarono.

"Siamo venuti a constatare di persona che stai bene", disse la betazoide, sorridendo. Viviana ricambiò il sorriso:

"Sto bene", confermò, poi, rendendosi conto che a quei due non poteva, né voleva nascondere niente, aggiunse, "...o quasi."

"Bryan, vero?", disse Riker, in tono sommesso. Lei annuì:

"Già. Sapete, non riesco a capacitarmi che fosse solo un ologramma, io lo sentivo così... _vero_, così _vivo_", scosse la testa, sconsolata, "Perdere la testa a quel modo, per un _sogno_... Devo essere pazza"

"No, che non sei pazza, Viviana", la contraddisse dolcemente Deanna, "Hai solo vissuto troppo intensamente un sogno, un bellissimo sogno... Se tu stessa sai che è tale, allora non sei pazza."

La giovane donna si morse un labbro, poi annuì, dandole ragione.

"Stavo andando in sala macchine a trovare Geordi", disse quindi, "Volete venire con me? Così scopriremo cos'è successo esattamente."

"Siamo qui per questo", dichiarò Riker, con un sorriso.

Poco dopo ponevano piede in sala macchine. La Forge li vide e venne loro incontro.

"Felice di rivedervi, signori", disse, con un largo sorriso che smentiva la formalità delle parole.

"Felici di essere tornati", ribatté Viviana, stringendogli un braccio con riconoscenza, "Allora, ci spieghi cosa gli è preso, al computer?"

La Forge glielo illustrò in poche parole.

"Accidenti!", brontolò Viviana, "Tutto per un ordine formulato avventatamente... E come sei riuscito a risolvere la questione?"

"Non è stato merito mio", ammise il capo ingegnere, "È stato il tenente Saunders ad avere l'idea: una scarica forzata di naniti specificatamente programmati solo per rimuovere il blocco. Anche Barclay ha fatto un bel lavoro con il teletrasporto. Comunque, una volta tolto di mezzo l'impedimento, abbiamo spento il programma."

Viviana fu colpita da un pensiero; per un istante, una speranza assurda le sorse nell'animo:

"Avete salvato la partita?"

"Ehm... veramente no."

Deanna percepì in lei delusione, ma anche un certo sollievo. Aveva compreso da sola che, per lei, era molto meglio così.

"Avete fatto un buon lavoro", disse Riker, "Dove sono Barclay e Saunders? Vorremmo ringraziarli."

"Barclay non è in servizio, in questo momento, ma lo potete trovare più tardi", rispose La Forge, sfiorando poi il comunicatore sul petto, "La Forge a Saunders, può venir qui, per favore?"

"Certamente, arrivo", rispose l'interpellato. Al suono di quella voce, Viviana aguzzò le orecchie: non era quella di...? Poi scrollò leggermente la testa: non doveva farsi suggestionare, non poteva permetterselo.

Pochi istanti dopo, Saunders sopraggiunse alle loro spalle.

"Eccolo", disse La Forge, ed i tre si girarono. Viviana, di colpo, sbiancò.

"Lieto di rivedervi sani e salvi, signori", dichiarò Saunders, rivolto ai due ufficiali, "Tenente Saunders, piacere di fare la sua conoscenza, signorina Morgante", si presentò poi, porgendole la mano, "Sono un appassionato di ologiochi, ed un suo ammiratore."

Viviana aveva gli occhi sgranati.

"Bryan...", boccheggiò. Fu il modo in cui lo pronunciò: improvvisamente, anche Deanna riconobbe nel tenente Brian Saunders il misterioso spadaccino Bryan Darksword. Non aveva la barba ed i capelli erano corti, ma non c'era alcun dubbio che fosse lui. Ecco perché le era famigliare... il computer non aveva creato il personaggio dal nulla, ma si era basato su di una persona realmente esistente!

Viviana, sotto shock, vacillò leggermente. Saunders si affrettò a sorreggerla, afferrandola per un gomito.

"Si sente male, signorina?", domandò, preoccupato. Il suo tocco, così concreto,_ reale_, riuscì a convincere Viviana di non essere preda di un'allucinazione, di non essere andata fuori di testa. In qualche modo, riuscì a riprendersi.

"Va tutto bene, grazie", lo rassicurò, "Solo un malore passeggero, dovuto allo stress", alzò i suoi magnifici occhi verde-azzurri su Saunders, che si sentì annegare in essi. Le tenne il gomito molto più a lungo del dovuto.

"Non ci posso credere", sussurrò Riker a Deanna, avendolo a sua volta riconosciuto.

Deanna sorrise tra sé, incredula; nel corso della sua vita, le era capitato di assistere agli eventi più strani, alle combinazioni più assurde, ai casi più insoliti, ma questo li superava tutti di gran lunga: un computer che si travestiva da destino ed assurgeva al ruolo di _deus ex machina_ era davvero il colmo.

Scosse la testa: era proprio vero che le vicende della vita reale sono spesso più fantastiche del più visionario dei romanzi.

Viviana e Saunders erano ancora lì impalati a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Vorrei sapere esattamente com'è stato scoperto il difetto", disse la giovane donna, tanto per dir qualcosa.

La Forge prese fiato per rispondere, ma la doppia occhiataccia che si beccò da Riker e Deanna lo indusse a richiudere immediatamente la bocca. L'espressione beata sulla faccia di Saunders infine lo illuminò sulla situazione, ed il capo ingegnere non nascose un sorriso, di cui però i due che ne erano la causa neppure s'accorsero.

"Sto per andare a pranzo", disse Saunders, "Se vuol farmi compagnia, sarò più che lieto di spiegarle tutto."

"Con molto piacere, tenente."

"La prego, mi chiami Brian."

"Ed io sono Viviana", replicò lei, accettando il braccio che lui le porgeva. Di colpo si ricordò delle buone maniere e si rivolse agli altri, "Volete unirvi a noi, Will, Deanna... Geordi?"

"Uh, no, no! Grazie", si precipitò a dire Deanna.

"Siamo in servizio", spiegò Riker, riuscendo con un certo sforzo a far sembrare normali voce e faccia.

"Ehm, io ho un impegno", si scusò La Forge, "Grazie lo stesso."

"Ah, bene", scappò detto a Saunders, "Cioè, voglio dire... sarà per un'altra volta!", aggiunse, tentando maldestramente di rimediare alla propria gaffe.

"Certamente", annuì Riker, la cui espressione granitica era clamorosamente smentita dalla luce monellesca che brillava nei suoi occhi azzurri. Scambiò uno sguardo sorridente con Viviana, che ammiccò nella sua direzione con aria complice. Non avevano bisogno di parole per comprendersi: lui le stava dicendo che era felice per lei, e lei lo ringraziava.

"Ha mai assaggiato il _plomeek_ vulcaniano?", domandò Saunders, avviandosi.

"Sicuro!", rispose Viviana, "Piuttosto, lei ha mai assaggiato i _bìgoli co l'arna_? Sono una specialità tipica del luogo in cui sono nata..."

"Allora devo assolutamente provarli..."

Si allontanarono lungo il corridoio.

"Mai visto niente di simile", dichiarò La Forge, "È come se avessero preso una botta in testa!"

Riker fece una smorfia, improvvisamente colpito da un pensiero spiacevole:

"Durerà?"

Deanna stava ancora guardando nella direzione in cui erano scomparsi Viviana e Saunders, leggendo in loro con i suoi sensi di betazoide.

"Direi che hanno ottime probabilità, Will", lo rassicurò, "Veramente ottime."

Si scambiarono un sorriso, mentre La Forge, che non conosceva i retroscena, li osservava leggermente confuso; non poté però por loro domande, perché venne chiamato da un tecnico e dovette tornare ad attendere ai propri doveri. Riker e Deanna fecero altrettanto, tornando in plancia.

"Tutto bene?", s'informò il capitano Picard.

"Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, signore", dichiarò Deanna, sedendosi al suo posto alla sinistra della poltrona di comando. Il capitano assunse un'espressione perplessa e guardò Riker in cerca di una spiegazione.

"La storia ha avuto un epilogo inaspettato, signore", rispose il primo ufficiale, accomodandosi alla sua destra, senza rendersi conto di essere altrettanto ermetico di Deanna, "Ma è tutto a posto, grazie."

Picard inarcò le sopracciglia, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei suoi due ufficiali e cercando invano di indovinare la ragione per la quale entrambi avevano quel sorrisetto soddisfatto e leggermente ebete sulla faccia.

Decise di indagare più tardi.

"Guardiamarina Ro, rotta per la Base Spaziale Dodici", ordinò quindi, "Velocità curvatura quattro."

"Sissignore", rispose la timoniera, la bella bajoriana Ro Laren, "Rotta calcolata ed inserita, signore."

"Attivare", ordinò il capitano.

Agile ed elegante, l'_Enterprise_ scattò in avanti e, in un lampo di luce abbacinante, balzò nell'iperspazio.

F I N E


End file.
